Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis
by Vickysg1
Summary: Could a meeting in a park bring a new member to the expedition? [JohnElizabeth]
1. Meeting in a park

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

Meeting in a park

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, a little bit of romance

Summary: Could a meeting in a park bring a new member to the expedition?

Season/Sequel: season 3

Spoiler: a small one for Intruder (2-02)

Rating: K

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: This fic was originally written for a challenge at SedgeFans but this will be the first instalment of a series of fic, featuring our and Torri favourite dog. Thanks to Jaclyn for having beta read it and for the title of the series.

You have a go !

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

After a day full of debriefings, John went for a much-needed walk in Colorado Springs Park. The sun was setting and the air was still pretty hot for a September evening. He and the rest of the senior staff of Atlantis were once more back on Earth to choose new members for the expedition and full and detailed debriefings. In already less than a week they'd re-embark on the Daedalus for the 18 days trip back to Atlantis. That was why he wanted to take advantage of every hour of freedom to breathe some pure, not conditioned air.

Just as he was planning to make a last detour before going back to the car he had borrowed from the base, his ears caught a very familiar voice. He turned in its direction and there, a few feet away from him, and her back to him, stood Doctor Elizabeth Weir, civilian commander of Atlantis. Since nobody was near her, he wondered who she was talking to when a dog came running towards her.

"Good girl, Sedge. Now, time to go home."

She turned and stopped the moment she spotted John watching her. He was quite embarrassed to have been caught staring at her, but shook this feeling off and walked towards her.

"Hey."

"John," she greeted him. "Seeking some fresh air?"

"Yeah. This week was so tiring with all these briefings. I'm glad we have the week-end to rest. I didn't know you have a dog, by the way."

"You mean you hadn't noticed her photo on my desk?"

"I'm not Rodney, I don't sneak around."

"Yeah, sure," she said, not convinced at all and rolling her eyes. "This is Sedge."

"She's beautiful," he said, patting the dog's head.

"Well, this is strange…"

"What?"

"Usually, she doesn't like strangers. It took Simon, my ex, a long time to get accepted," she explained while John was stroking Sedge. "Yeah, really curious."

"Oh, I'm probably keeping you from going home," John realized, remembering what he heard her say.

"No, it's okay. Nobody's waiting for us so we can stay a while more. Plus, Sedge seems to really like you," she added as he kneeled beside her dog. "Maybe your charm doesn't work only on women from another galaxy but also dogs…," she teased him, a wry smile on her face.

"Funny," he said, although not really convinced. "Are you jealous that Sedge likes me?"

He was surprised to hear her laugh at his comment. And it wasn't just a chuckle; she was bent over the waist, trying in vain to control her laughter. John didn't know if he had to be offended or amused but he couldn't help smiling. It was the first time he had seen her like that. She was really relaxed, not thinking about different problems; she was just enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry, John," she managed to say, wiping her eyes. "I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. It's just the way you said it… Let's just say it was an unexpected question."

"So, are you going to answer it or not?"

"I'm not jealous if that can reassure you. Do you mind if we talk while walking?" she said, changing the subject.

"Not at all."

He stood up and started walking beside Elizabeth, like they're used to, only this time Sedge was trotting in front of them. They stayed silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say nor wanting to break the comfortable silence they fell into.

"You ok?" he suddenly asked, sensing something was wrong with Elizabeth.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How this is not home anymore… Do you remember when we thought we went home?"

"Yes. It felt strange."

"Exactly. And when we learnt it wasn't really home, I put this feeling under the fact that deep down I knew from the beginning it wasn't Earth."

"But…," John prompted her, knowing there was more to come.

"But when we really did make it back home, this feeling came back too. I realized what it was."

"Homesickness," he finished for her. "I feel that too. You're right, this isn't home anymore, in a way it may never have been. Maybe we were just there so we could one day go home…, to Atlantis," he added in a whisper.

"Maybe…"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Where was Sedge when you weren't… here?"

"She stayed with Simon. He has a big backyard and my parents are always abroad, anyway. They couldn't keep her if they wanted too."

"Why don't you take her with you this time? Last time, it was still a bit frantic, but now that we have settled…"

"Do you imagine her in an 18 days trip on the Daedalus? Dogs need nature. And if I take her with me like you suggested, others would want to bring their own animals too."

"Why not? Elizabeth, think about it for a second. We already established that the City is our home, and I'm sure others think the same way, so why don't we really settle? And this means getting pets too."

Elizabeth could say she was tempted by John's idea. Sure, life in a city in the middle of the ocean would be difficult for a dog, but not impossible. They could always go to the mainland once a week so Sedge could run and play with the Athosian children. But, she was wondering what the President would say to this idea and she voiced her concern to her companion.

"Well, it's easy; you just have to tell him that…"

"Me?" she interrupted him. "You had this idea, why not telling him yourself?"

"You're the expedition commander!"

"And you're the military leader!" she retaliated.

"Ok, so we'll convince him, both of us. Besides, Sedge could be Atlantis's mascot," he added making Elizabeth smiled.

"Sedge, come here," she called, kneeling down. "Would you like staying with me and going to a new place?"

As if she understood what her owner asked her, she barked, showing her approval. Elizabeth giggled at that and stroked the animal behind the ears before standing up.

"I think that the next step would be convincing the President, don't you think, Colonel?"

"I'm sure he won't resist my charm," he said seriously and she started laughing again.

Fini or tbc?

Feedback are loved so keep them coming!


	2. Going home

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

Going home

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, romance

Summary: it's time to go back home…

Season/Sequel: season 3, sequel to _Meeting in a park_

Spoiler: Mainly Home (1-09) and Intruder (2-02)

Rating: K

Archives: my website, Command Dynamics, Atlantica, Helio: Atlantis, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: the second instalment in my series starring Sedge. Many many thanks to my beta, Jaclyn!

You have a go !

"I can't believe you convinced the President of the United States of America that we needed pets on Atlantis!" Rodney exclaimed as Elizabeth and John came out of the car, Sedge trailing behind them.

They were ready to embark on the 18 days trip back to Atlantis after three weeks spent on Earth. Two days after their impromptu meeting, Elizabeth and John talked to the President over the phone about pets and Atlantis. At first, he disagreed with them but they managed to convince him that it could improve the expedition members' morale.

Even though he was surprised, Rodney couldn't say he didn't appreciate that. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but he missed his cat and was happy that he could take his companion with him this time.

"Should we remind you Rodney, that Elizabeth is a negotiator? She could sell a freezer to an Eskimo!"

"Thank you, Colonel! I'm not senile, I know that."

Elizabeth shook her head at the two men's antics. Looking at Sedge sitting next to her, she was happy that she was coming back with her to Atlantis. She was still a little surprised that after only an hour on phone with the President, she and John managed to convince him. John was probably right in a way; she was a negotiator, she could convince anyone about anything.

"Gentlemen, why don't we embark now?"

"Yeah, we don't want the Daedalus to leave without us on board, huh?" said John as he and Elizabeth went back to the car to take their bags. "You got everything you needed Rodney? Because we won't turn back for you."

"Ah ah. Very funny, Sheppard!"

"Come on, Sedgie. Let them argue while we settle in our room."

Knowing that her dog would follow her, Elizabeth started to walk towards the elevator which would take her to where the Daedalus was waiting. Deciding to stop their little argument for now, John and Rodney also followed her and the five of them, the scientist having his cat with him in a cage, crowded in the not so large elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, they were surprised to see that Caldwell was waiting for them.

"May I have a word with you, Doctor Weir?"

"Sure."

"Here, let me take your bags. We'll be waiting for you over there," John added gesturing to the main entrance of the ship.

"Thanks. Sedge, go with John," she said before turning to the commander of the Daedalus. "I'm listening."

"I wanted to talk to you about these pets, actually. Are you sure it's a good idea to have them in Atlantis? I mean, the Wraith are still there and if something happened they could hamper us."

"I know that, Colonel. We considered every single problem that pets might cause with Colonel Sheppard and President Hayes. Thank you for your concern, Colonel, but I think that since I'm Atlantis leader, that would be my problem. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to drop my bags in my room before the departure."

"Doctor," he called as she was already walking towards John and Sedge.

"Yes?"

"I hope that they won't soil the whole ship," he simply said, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well, if they have the area we asked for, everything will be ok."

With that, Elizabeth smiled at him and resumed her walk towards the entrance of the Daedalus. Taking her bags from John and motioning for Sedge to follow her, she took one last breath of fresh air for 18 days and entered the ship.

"What did he want?" John asked as they stopped in front of her quarters.

"Why are you so curious?" she replied, opening the door and gesturing to him to come in too.

"I'm not curious!" he denied. "I just… want to know… Ok, maybe there's curiosity here but as Atlantis military leader…"

"Do you think your status give you the right to know about private conversations?" she interrupted him, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" he answered hastily. "No, but if it has something to do with the city, I have to know."

"I agree with you on that point. And if you really want to know, he just asked me if I were sure about bringing pets to Atlantis. Happy, now?"

"Er… Yes, thank you. I think I'll let you settle and I'm going to do the same in my quarters. See you later, Elizabeth, Sedge."

"John," Elizabeth called as he was closing the door behind him.

"Yes?"

"Meet us at the commissary at lunch time?"

"Sure," he answered, smiling before leaving her.

A smile gracing her lips, Elizabeth kept staring at the door for a few more seconds before turning back to Sedge. Her dog was looking at her, as if expecting some kind of explanation about the behaviour she had just witnessed. Shaking her head at that crazy thought, Elizabeth kneeled besides her and patted her head.

"I know it's not huge but it will be our home for the next 18 days. I promise you that as soon as I can I'll take you to the mainland to run, but for now, you'll just have to be content with this. Ok," she said after a moment, standing up, "let's unpack so we won't be late for lunch."

And with these words, Elizabeth grabbed her bags and began to make herself at home for the three weeks.

Fini


	3. First Day

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

First day

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, romance

Summary: it's their first day back in Atlantis

Season/Sequel: season 3, third instalment in my _Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis_ series

Spoilers: a slight one from Intruder (2-02)

Rating: K

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: here it is finally, the third instalment of the series. It took a long time but it's there, so enjoy! Once more many many thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn!

You have a go !

After an 18 days trip, the Daedalus finally landed on Atlantis east pier. The old team members were all happy to be home and started leaving the ship as soon as they could. The new members though seemed to have some apprehension; a whole new world was opening up to them and some had still not realized it. John, Elizabeth and Sedge were among the last ones to leave the Daedalus, the military leader immediately taking a deep ocean breath.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "I truly thought we were going to stay there indefinitely."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, John?"

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who can't sleep without the sound of the ocean!"

"I'll never live that one down, huh?"

"I don't think so. So, when do you want to take Sedge to the mainland?" he asked her as they were walking towards the living area.

"I really don't know. I think it'll depend on how high the pile of files on my desk is. Probably not in the next few days, I'd say."

"Do you want me to take her if you don't have time?"

"Don't you have work of your own, Colonel?" she teased him, knowing his reluctance to do paperwork. "I'll think about it and I might take you up on your offer if I can't go by the end of the week."

By the time they arrived at her quarters, John had already tried to talk Elizabeth into taking the next day off several times. Though the idea of being outside for a whole day appealed to her, she knew she couldn't. She was gone for more than a month and it was time to go back to work; even though she hadn't really stopped doing so while on Earth or during the trip.

Bidding their goodbyes, John went for his own quarters and Elizabeth entered hers with Sedge after promising him that she'd join him in the commissary for dinner. Sighing and dropping her bags on the floor, she felt, not for the first time, that she was finally home. John might have been right; maybe Earth was never their real world, maybe it was here they always meant to be. Sitting on the bed, she watched as Sedge circled the room, learning her new surroundings. She knew it would take some time for her dog to adapt to her new home, but she would never regret taking up on John's advice and asking the President for pets.

During the whole trip, she saw people acting differently; they were more open with each other. When she took Sedge to the room set up for the crew's pets, she found out more about some of her personnel. With all these thoughts in her mind, she started unpacking, leaving Sedge to explore the entire room.

"Ok," she said half an hour later after having put her bags away, "I think it's time to get some work done. Sedge," she called her dog who by now was lying on the floor by the bed.

Together they went to the control tower, being stopped once by Carson and Laura who wanted to meet Sedge. She couldn't help but chuckle when Laura asked if she could take Sedge one day just to annoy Rodney. When she arrived in the control centre, she saw that Caldwell was already waiting for her in her office; she sighed wondering what he could want to discuss that he hadn't had time to do so during their trip.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?"

She sat down on her chair, Sedge at her side and crossed her arms on the desk. When she entered the office, she immediately noticed that her desk was cleared of files and made a mental note to ask Chuck about it later. She raised an eyebrow when a minute later the Colonel still hadn't said a word. And when he did speak, she was surprised by his words.

"I was wrong."

"About?" she asked, not knowing what he meant.

"About the pets. You were right; during the trip I saw that everybody was more cheerful."

"And you were right too when you said that having pets could hamper us in a critical situation. But I considered this problem before asking the President for the permission, and like I told you before we embarked on the Daedalus, it'll be my problem."

"Anyway, I don't remember if I told you since before, but your dog is beautiful. And she seems calm too compared to some other pets. I always thought that cats slept through most of the day."

"I think Rodney's cat is like him when it comes to stressful situations," she smiled, remembering what happened during the trip. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Colonel, I have work to do, though I don't know where it is."

"I'll leave you to it, if you ever find it," he added with a smile, leaving her office.

She followed him out of her office, Sedge on her heels, and scanned the control room for the gate technician. She saw him working on a console in the far side of the room and headed towards him.

"Sergeant."

"Welcome back, Doctor Weir. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I thought I'd have files waiting for me on my desk but I've found none…"

"Major Lorne sent you a summary of each and every report since you left via the intranet. He thought that you might appreciate the fact to not have a load of work for your first day back."

"And he was right. Thank you, sergeant."

Elizabeth went back to her office and searched for the said files in her data pad. She blessed the Major's thoughtfulness when she saw the amount of summary he sent her. Surely the scientists were busy when they weren't there, and she silently congratulated herself for having ordered the exploration teams to stay in Atlantis.

She spent the next three hours reading them and when she raised her head, rubbing her tired eyes, she decided she had to find a way to thank Lorne. She looked down to see that Sedge was still lying at her feet, waiting for her to be finished.

"Come on, Sedge," she said standing up, "it's time to go for a walk."

Passing by the control room, Elizabeth told the technician to contact her on the radio if they needed her. They went on the balcony to seek some fresh air and for Sedge to relieve herself. With her dog sitting beside her, Elizabeth watched the sun set in the Lantean Ocean for the first time in over a month and for the nth time that day realized how much she missed the place; soon, the night would settle, the City lights shining in it.

She was brought out from her thoughts by the door sliding open behind her. She didn't acknowledge the visitor, waiting for them to identify themselves. Without a word, they came to the railing and leaned against it, patting Sedge's head.

"I thought you were going to join me at the commissary."

"And I thought you'd already be there."

"I was; I was waiting for you by the doors but when I saw you were late, I decided to come and get you instead."

"Sorry, I wanted to finish reading the summary of the reports Lorne made for me."

"Ok, he definitely has a crush on you!"

"What?" she exclaimed, turning her whole body to face him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you never noticed that all the men of the base have a crush on you?"

"Are you serious?" she squeaked, more than surprised by his statement.

"Of course! You know you should pay more attention sometimes."

She stayed silent for a few minutes, processing what he just told her. Though, when he saw the smile forming on her lips, John knew he was in for trouble.

"So… 'all the men of the base'," she quoted him.

It was his turn to be silent; he didn't know what to add to what she said. Instead, he smiled back to her before turning back to the ocean. Between them, Sedge was looking towards the ocean, taking in her new world, her new life.

"It's good to be home," Elizabeth said after a moment.

"Yeah."

"You know what they say; 'home is where the heart is'."

"Yeah, and yours belongs to Atlantis."

"Among other things…"

Fini… for now

I hope you liked it! You know what I like though, huh?


	4. Making new friends

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

Making new friends

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, romance

Summary: it's time for Sedge to make new friends

Season/Sequel: season 3, fourth instalment in my _Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis_ series

Rating: K

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing this series, I hope you'd like this part as well. There's something in the first lines which is for those (we all know who) who think Elizabeth is old. And thanks once more to Jaclyn, my wonderful beta!

You have a go !

Elizabeth was in Jumper 1 with Sedge and John. It was Sunday and John nearly dragged her from her desk saying Sedge and herself both needed some time away from the City. He was right of course but she'd never tell him that. For Sedge, it would be the first time she went to the mainland, and strangely enough, she seemed more comfortable here in the Jumper than she was in the rather safer Daedalus.

Silence surrounded them but it was not uncomfortable; actually, Elizabeth needed the silence she couldn't get in the ever working City. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the smooth ride, her mind wandering to other places she always found peaceful. Now that she came to think of it, maybe Atlantis wasn't a peaceful place with the war against the Wraith, but she couldn't picture another place she would feel safer most of the time, or at home. Sure, they had their share of problems but she'd never trade that for a quieter place on Earth; she wasn't fit for Earth anymore, no more like any other people who came to Atlantis and made themselves at home.

With these thoughts, she realized they would soon face the fact that some would like to settle, and it would be fair since they considered Atlantis as home. She guessed she'd have to talk to the President about the fraternization rules soon; they couldn't apply there like on Earth, their situation was totally different. People had to be allowed to feel feelings to other, even if both of them were military. She's pretty sure some on Earth wouldn't like that, but she had to try, for her people.

"Stop thinking, Elizabeth," John said without taking his eyes off the Jumper's windshield. "And don't even try to tell me you weren't thinking, you have that little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you think too hard."

"Really?" she asked, raising one of the said eyebrows.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think I'm one of the only one to know about that. And about the wrinkles, you may have some, but they're the good kind of wrinkles, they're laugh wrinkles."

"Thank you, John," she said, flattered that he said that. "Do you think the children will like Sedge?" she asked, changing the subject, and her dog raised her head at her name.

"You're joking, right? They'll love her! They never saw a dog before, but I think they'll get along well, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, John. I know Sedge, she's sweet and calm whenever she's around children. But I admit that I don't know how the kids will react."

"Everything will be fine Elizabeth. Well, we're nearly there," he added after having spotted the edge of the mainland.

Ten minutes later, John landed the Jumper in a clearing, not so far from the Athosian's settlement. As they were leaving the Jumper they saw several children running in their direction, Jinto among them. Elizabeth released Sedge's leash but the dog stayed by her side, still taking in her new surroundings.

"Hi, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir!" Jinto said, coming into a halt just before them.

"Hey," John simply answered, acknowledging all the kids while Elizabeth smiled at them.

"Hey, what's this?" another kid asked, pointing at Sedge.

"This is Sedge, she's a dog, mine to be precise. You see, on Earth, people often have animals to keep them company and a lot of them have dogs."

"What do you do with them?" Jinto wanted to know.

"Well, we take them to the park so they can run, we play with them, we take care of them. Actually, having a dog is a lot of work but you're rewarded with the love they give you back."

"Did you have a… dog when you were on your planet, Colonel Sheppard," a young girl asked.

"No, I never had a dog. When I was about your age, my parents didn't want a dog and then with my work it was difficult to take care of a dog; I wasn't home that often."

"But you have one now," another girl around seven stated.

Both the adults were surprised at the girl's words, but Elizabeth realized that in a way, it was true. John helped her taking care of Sedge and whenever she was too loaded with work, he would come and take Sedge for a walk, claiming that his own work was already done, on which she chose to believe him even though she knew him better. It was strange, knowing that two months ago he didn't know about her dog. She knew that even some people in Atlantis were wondering if they were together, given John's closeness with Sedge; of course they never asked her but she heard some rumours floating around when they thought she wasn't within earshot.

The children broke both their thoughts by starting to run around the clearing. Elizabeth freed Sedge from her leash and the dog started chasing after them finally really stretching her legs since she couldn't fully run in Atlantis. John motioned Elizabeth to sit down beneath an elm-like tree and he sat beside her, his arms resting on his bent knees. She mimicked his position, watching the children and Sedge playing in the distance; John was right, they got along really well.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her after a while.

"Where do you suggest?" she simply replied, taking his offered hand to help her standing up.

"There's a path that goes towards the ocean in this direction," he said gesturing towards the farther edge of the clearing from them.

Stopping for a moment to talk to the children, they resumed their walk, leaving a happy Sedge chasing after one of the girls around the clearing. Like the one in the Jumper, the silence that fell around them was a comfortable one, one that both of them needed to gather their thoughts. Coolness surrounded them once they stepped into the forests, the high trees blocking most of the sun rays but in Elizabeth's opinion it was pleasant.

After a twenty minute walk, they set foot on the beach and they both sat down in the sand, Elizabeth taking off her shoes and socks to feel the hot sand under her feet. John did the same but stood up to walk towards the ocean, wanting to soak his feet. She soon followed him, finding the idea one of the best he ever had, when not trying to save Atlantis from the Wraith of course.

"Oh god, this is great," Elizabeth moaned as soon as her feet made contact with the water.

"Yeah, that's what women always tell me…"

"John," she warned him, even though a playful smile made its way on her face. "Have you heard about the rumours floating around the city since we came back?" she asked after a while, finally voicing her previous thoughts.

"Which one? I've heard about Zelenka threatening to kill McKay's cat, though I'm not sure this one is only a rumour. There's also one about Lorne and one of the new nurses who just arrived. Oh and one about you and Caldwell," he added as an afterthought.

"Me and Caldwell?" Elizabeth squealed, surprised by this one.

"Yeah, according to it, you're deeply in love with each other and this is why he seems to be nicer for the last few months."

"They're completely crazy!"

"Yeah, I know. So, is that one of those?"

"What?"

"The rumour you wanted to talk about…," he reminded her.

"Oh! No, it's another one, and you don't seem to have heard about it. I should never have known but I guess I was at the right place, at the right time."

"What does it say?"

"Well, according to certain members of the expedition, we're together."

"What? Had they lost it when we were gone?" he said, as surprised as her before. "I didn't mean it like that," he continued after seeing her look. "I mean, it wouldn't be that bad… Wait! That didn't come out right. What I want to say is it'd be great if you and me… No, it's not that neither. I know that…"

"You're babbling, John," she interrupted him, taking pity on him.

"Yeah, sorry. If I offended you when I was, like you said, babbling, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's ok, don't worry."

An uncomfortable silence now surrounded them, John nearly squirming beside Elizabeth. She was still processing what John just said; if she wasn't mistaken, he nearly said he would like them to be together. But she couldn't be sure he really meant it after all. She suddenly felt like a schoolgirl whose crush just invited her to a party. _Get a grip, girl_, she thought,_ you do not have a crush on Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, who happens to be your second in command. He's your best friend, nothing more. Plus, he said he hadn't meant it…_

She was so lost in her thought, trying to reason with herself that she only heard the last words of John's question.

"What? Excuse me, I didn't listen."

"I said, I wondered what made them think that you and me…, you know…"

"Apparently, it's Sedge that triggered them off. When she's not with me, she's with you so they thought…"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, not wanting to hear it once more. "Well, obviously they're wrong… Unless you're hiding something," he added with a smirk.

"John…"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop."

They stayed like that for a while before Elizabeth decided it was time to go back to Atlantis. John tried to change her mind but deep down he knew she was right; the City's inhabitants couldn't survive more than a few hours with McKay leading it.

They went back to the clearing to find the children still playing with Sedge, obviously happy that she was here. They were disappointed when the two adults told them they had to go but couldn't wait for their return. Once in the Jumper, the three of them took back their seats, or place on the floor in Sedge's case, and John started it, heading back to Atlantis.

They were both a little ill-at-ease from what happened earlier when he landed the Jumper in the Jumper bay but both knew that everything would be fine by the end of the day.

"You know," John said just before they left the jumper, "when I said I hadn't meant it, I lied."

Fini.


	5. A little prank

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

A little prank

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance, general, a little bit of humour

Summary: it's time for a little prank…

Season/Sequel: season 3, fifth instalment in my _Sedge's adventures in Atlantis_ series

Spoilers: mainly Duet (2-04) and Critical Mass (2-13)

Rating: G

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: It took time but here's the next part finally! It's actually the first real Carson/Laura fic I wrote, but hopefully not the last one.

You have a go !

John was waiting for Elizabeth as she was making her last recommendations to Laura and Carson. She had to go off-world with his team, minus Rodney, for a negotiation and since they'd have to stay overnight, she had asked the couple to take Sedge. It'd be the first time that Sedge was going to stay without her in Atlantis, and he was pretty sure she was nervous about it. Actually, coming to think about it, she seemed like a mother who was going to leave her child for the first time; not that he would ever tell her that, she'd have him if he did.

"Elizabeth…," he sighed, finally starting to get impatient. "I'm sure that they'll be fine. Now, please come or we're going to be late."

"He's right, Doctor. Don't worry about Sedge, Carson and I are going to take good care of her."

"Thanks again, you two. Now, Sedge," she said, crouching down, "I want you to be nice and I'll see you tomorrow." She patted the dog's head one last time before standing up and joining John, Teyla and Ronon in front of the Gate. "Dial the Gate, Sergeant," she ordered.

"Are you always like this when you have to leave her?"

"I'm not actually, but back on Earth she stayed at home with Simon, not in a place she didn't know a few weeks ago."

"Everything will turn out fine, you'll see," he said once more as the Gate opened. "Now, I hope it'll be the same with those negotiations…"

"Don't be so pessimistic, John."

"I try, Elizabeth, I try, but you have to admit that we don't have the best record regarding negotiations," he replied, stepping through the Gate which closed behind them.

"I wonder how long it will take…," Laura sighed.

"Well, Elizabeth said they should be back tomorrow in early afternoon."

"What? I'm not talking about that," Laura said, turning towards her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Carson asked, having absolutely no clue.

"Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard!" she nearly exclaimed but kept her voice rather down so that others couldn't pick their conversation up. "Oh God, don't tell me you hadn't noticed? My, I'm dating an oblivious man!"

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" he asked as they were leaving the Gate room, Laura's holding Sedge's leash.

"Depends on what you think…," she teased him.

"Laura, you realize that you're talking about two of your superiors, more precisely the military and expedition leaders, the two most important people there!"

"And? They're human too, Carson, they have feelings just like you and me. And don't tell me you haven't even considered one day that something could happen between them?"

"Ok, I can't."

"Ah ah! You see. You can see it too! Come on, don't you think that they'd look great together?"

"Yes," Carson had to admit. "But they can't be together, right?"

"Why not? She might be his superior technically but what they have is more a joint command. And she's not military. I'm pretty sure there are no regulations to prevent them from dating."

"Maybe, but I don't think Elizabeth would ever date someone under her command… Even if he's only technically under her command," he added, sensing that she was going to retort something like that. "And I don't think the IOA would appreciate that, anyway."

"Maybe we should be cut out from Earth then," Laura said seriously. "Think about it for a second," she continued after Carson started to protest, "we are one of the few couples here, and I know that some people are holding back their feelings because of what Earth might think. With Atlantis cut out from Earth, they'd be freer, at least. And I'm not talking about Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard only."

"You might be right but I think people shouldn't let rules and regulations dictate their feelings. I know I wouldn't have let them if they stood between us."

"Aww, you're cute!" Laura said, visibly touched by what he just said.

"And this is my cue to leave. I have to work, while you have to dog-sit…"

"Hey! That's a job too!"

"If you say so," he teased her, which earned him a slap on the arm. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before continuing. "I won't have time to join you for lunch but see you tonight?"

"Yep," she answered as he started leaving. "Oh and you wouldn't happen to know if Rodney is in his lab? Sedge and I would like to pay him a little visit," she called back, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I haven't heard that!"

She let out a few giggles before looking down at Sedge. The dog was looking at her with a look of curiosity and Laura actually wondered for a few seconds if she was trying to understand what had just happened. Dismissing that thought with a shake of her head, she started walking down the corridor with Sedge, determined to find Rodney. Like anybody else, she knew that the scientist was more a cat-person than a dog one and that was why she wanted to find him; she couldn't wait to annoy him with Sedge.

"Hey, Doctor Zelenka!" Laura called as she saw him walking just a few feet ahead of her. He turned and stopped to wait for her to catch up with him.

"Lieutenant Cadman, what can I do for you?" he asked in a voice laced with a Czech accent.

She had to admit that she always had a thing for men who had an accent, which was probably one of the reasons she fell so hard for Carson besides his kindness and everything that made him, well him. And she guessed that under other circumstances she might have fallen for Radek. "Actually, Doctor, I think we could help you," she answered, nodding at Sedge.

"I see. And I suppose you want to know where Doctor McKay is." She had to smile at that; he immediately understood what she meant. "I've just left him and his cat in the labs. He still doesn't want to leave him in his quarters or at least put him in a cage."

"Well then, I guess we could have some fun."

"Well, try to not destroy anything. Doctor Weir wouldn't be so pleased if anything happened to the City while she was away. Especially if it was to teach a certain astrophysicist a lesson."

"Don't worry. We'll be very careful."

"Then, if you excuse me…" Radek left Laura and Sedge standing there for a moment before the young lieutenant turned towards the dog, the same mischievous grin she had earlier back on her face.

"Now, why don't we go and have some fun?"

When Carson saw Rodney enter the infirmary a while later, his cat in his arms, he knew he was in for some whining and probably an earful too.

"You!" Rodney exclaimed when he saw him and the doctor knew he had thought right. "Your girlfriend is crazy!"

"What did she do, Rodney?" he sighed.

"She brought Elizabeth's dog to my lab and it scared my cat! The poor thing started running all around the lab, trying to find somewhere to hide and nearly broke an Ancient device that I was analysing. She did it on purpose, Carson!"

"And what made you think that?" he asked in return though he knew it was the truth.

"I don't know! I told you, that woman is crazy! I don't even understand why you're dating her!"

Carson sighed again. He had to admit that deep inside he was amused by what Laura had done, but he tried to not show it to not upset Rodney more than he already was. But he didn't see why he should explain to the scientist why he was dating her.

"She's not crazy, Rodney. She probably just wanted to have some fun at your expense."

"Yeah, she did. But why is it always at my expense, huh? Like that time when she was inside my head and… Ew, I can't think about that," he said, leaving the infirmary.

The doctor couldn't say that he was happy that Rodney talked about that moment; it wasn't a pleasant one for him either. Just to think about that moment, he couldn't help but shiver. Anyway, he should really have a talk with Laura about what happened with Rodney; at least to know what really happened and have a good laugh. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he turned back to his work as a team should arrive soon for a pre-mission check-up.

Meanwhile, Laura and Sedge were wandering in the corridors when Lorne turned at a corner and spotted them. He waited for them to join him and fell into step with them. Laura could see the smirk on is face and could tell that he knew and that he was amused.

"Something funny, sir?"

"Ok, Lieutenant, spill."

"Well, what do you know already, sir?"

"I heard about McKay's cat running all around the labs and that he seems really angry at you. So what did you do exactly?"

"Well, not much actually. The second we entered the labs, Doctor McKay's cat spotted Sedge and started running everywhere. I think the only reason he didn't get out was because Sedge was by the door. But the funnier was definitely Doctor McKay. He tried to catch his cat and ran all around the lab too. And he nearly broke something in the process."

"How so?"

"Well, like I said, he was running too and at one moment he smashed into the table and an artefact, probably an Ancient one, was on the edge and fell. I just had time to catch whatever it really was before it crashed on the floor."

"I would have given everything to be there to see that," Lorne said, letting out a chuckle.

"I bet, sir. I left just as he caught his cat but I'm pretty sure I'm in for an earful next time I see him. Even though I've saved his precious piece of technology," she added as an afterthought.

"Well, don't count on me to protect you."

"What? You're afraid of a scientist, sir?"

"No, but you have to admit that you never know what McKay is going to do. So be careful, too," he said as he turned left and she right.

Laura had to admit that Lorne was right; you never know what McKay could plan to get back at someone. She heard that once, he locked Lieutenant Ford up in his quarters because he had made the mistake to joke about hockey once too often. She hadn't known the young lieutenant before his run-in with a Wraith but heard that he was the kind of guy who was readily available for a good laugh but also had the ability to turn into the serious soldier in an instant if needed.

"Sedge, I think you and I have a problem," she said, looking down at the dog.

Later that night, in the safety of Carson's quarters, and after she told him what happened with McKay and he had a good laugh at his expense, the doctor confirmed Lorne's statement; McKay wouldn't let her go that easily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was already planning something," he said, while they were half-lying, half-sitting on the bed, with Laura's head on his shoulder. "You know, when he came to see me after that happened, he asked me why I was dating you. And I'd like to know; why me, Laura?"

"You really don't know?" she asked, surprised. When he shook his head negatively, she continued, "Because you're sweet, caring, you're always placing the others before you. And I have to admit that your Scottish accent had me conquered at the first second. They say that the eyes are the window of the souls, and with you I realised it was they were right."

Carson couldn't help but blush when Laura listed why she had fallen for him. He had often wondered why she had chosen him in the first place and hearing now the reasons why, he still didn't understand. But he refused to question that anymore; she was with him now and he shouldn't doubt their relationship.

"Carson, you're still with me?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just deep in thought. Why don't you get in bed? I'll go walk Sedge one last time and then I'll join you."

"Promise?" she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, promise" he answered with a light kiss on her lips before standing up and taking Sedge's leash.

The dog immediately understood what it meant and joined him so he could put it on. With one last smile towards Laura, Carson opened the door and left with Sedge. He took her towards the East pier and went out on one of the balconies so she could relieve herself in one of the areas they adapted for the pets now living in Atlantis. He never had a dog before, his parents didn't want one when he was a kid and then with him being a doctor it was difficult to have time to take care of a pet, but he liked taking care of Sedge, or seeing the others with their own dogs or cats; maybe one day he could talk Laura into having one themselves seeing that as strange as that sounds, it seemed easier to have a pet here in Atlantis than on Earth.

They finally went back to his quarters and when he opened the door, he noticed that Laura was already asleep under the covers. He couldn't help the smile that crept up his face at this sight; she must have been more tired than they both thought. He looked down at Sedge and signalled her to stay quiet, and he knew that she had understood him when she went to lie in the corner of the room. He too tried to stay as quiet as possible when he shed off his clothes before slipping under the covers.

Laura immediately turned towards him and snuggled closer, draping one of her arms across his middle. He lightly kissed the top of her hair and heard her mumble something before closing his eyes.

The next afternoon, Laura waited with Sedge in the control room for Sheppard's team to dial in. They should be home any minute now and she knew that the expedition leader would be pleased to see her companion as soon as she came back. She had loved spending time with the dog and was envying Elizabeth to have her. Sometimes Sedge reminded her of her old companion; her parents already had him before her birth and he died when she was fourteen when she was away for a school trip. Deep inside her, she still grieved for not having been there at the time and had always refused to have another dog, but now… Now, she'd like to have one and maybe she could try and convince Carson to get one.

The gate activation jolted her from her thoughts and she went by the sergeant's side, waiting for an IDC to be sent.

"Is it them?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'm lowering the shield."

As soon as he confirmed that it was Sheppard's team and Doctor Weir, Laura, still gripping Sedge's leash, jogged down the stairs with her to wait for them. She couldn't help but notice the diplomat's face that lightened up as soon as she saw Sedge. Once the Gate was closed, she released her and she watched as she ran towards Elizabeth.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

"I bet she did, Ma'am," Laura said, coming towards them. "How did it go?"

"Pretty well, we have ourselves a new ally," John answered, patting Sedge's head. "Hey, buddy. Nice to see you too."

"Where's Doctor McKay?" Teyla asked, seeming the only one to have noticed that the scientist wasn't there to greet them.

"Probably in his lab. I haven't seen him since yesterday actually," she added but left away the reason why she had seen him the day before in the first place.

"How did things go here?" John asked.

"Atlantis is still here as you can see, sir."

"Did you behave yourself?" Elizabeth asked, still looking down at Sedge and stroking her.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, she was perfect."

"Actually, I wondered about you, Laura."

"Then, I should probably tell you that we may have annoyed McKay, just a bit."

"What did you do to him?" Ronon wanted to know, suddenly interested.

"Why don't you come with us to the infirmary and tell us what happened on the way there?"

"Yes, sir."

The group left the gateroom, the team and Elizabeth more than eager to know what happened, even though the latter would never admit it. Once Laura had told them all they needed to know they all had a good laugh at Rodney's expense even though Elizabeth slightly reprimanded the lieutenant because of what could have happened if they had broken whatever that piece of technology was.

"Thanks again for taking care of Sedge for me, Laura."

"You're welcome Ma'am. And there was no problem at all, Sedge really is a sweetie."

"That she is. That she is," Elizabeth repeated looking at her dog who was sitting by her side.

Fini.


	6. In sickness

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

In sickness…

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance

Summary: Elizabeth is ill…

Season/Sequel: season 3, sixth instalment in my _Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis_ series

Rating: G

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: Here's part 6 of my _Sedge's series_. This is also a late present for Andy's X-Mas who wanted a fic where Elizabeth was sick and since I already had the same idea for this series, I just had to write it for her. Once more many thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn

You have a go !

His data pad filled with late reports under his arm, John entered the control room, hoping to find Elizabeth in her office. And there she was, looking at her computer screen, probably engrossed in her own work. He should probably feel guilty to bring her even more reports to read, but he was already really late for some and she was the one who asked for them.

He crossed the catwalk leading to the office and Sedge, who was lying down by the couch immediately looked up, this warning her owner of the presence of someone else in the room. Elizabeth lifted her eyes up from the screen and smiled as she saw John coming into her office.

"What can I do for you, John?" she asked, her voice rough.

"I have some reports for you," he simply replied. He couldn't help but notice the tired look on her face and wonder if she had slept at all the night before.

"You could have sent them to me via the intranet." She just had time to finish what she had to say when a coughing fit erupted.

"I know, but I guess that it's a good thing that I hadn't." He put his data pad on her desk and came to her side. Before she could ask what he was doing, he already had one of his hands on her forehead and the other on his. "You have a fever, Elizabeth. You should go see Carson."

"I'm fine, John."

"Sorry, but I don't think so. You coughed just a minute ago and I can see that you're tired. Now, up on your feet, we're going to the infirmary."

Before she could protest furthermore, he closed her computer, knowing that whatever file she had opened was saved, and ushered her to her feet. She sighed, knowing that he'd never let her go before Carson told him she was fine. And she was; ok she had a bit of a cough but nothing worth worrying for.

Sedge followed the couple out of the office, the three of them only stopping when John told the sergeant where they were going, and then into the transporter that brought them closer to the infirmary. Knowing that she couldn't enter Carson's den, Elizabeth having told her so more than once, she sat down by the door, waiting for them.

From the moment he helped her out of her chair, John had never let go of her elbow. Elizabeth couldn't help but mull over the fact that he was probably thinking that she'd try to escape as soon as she could. But she had decided to just humour him. After all she was not sick.

"So what do we have here?" Carson asked as soon as he saw them.

"She's sick."

"I am not," Elizabeth replied forcefully despite her resolution to humour John.

"You have fever."

"That is not true!"

"Ok, stop it you two," the doctor said, feeling like he had to deal with children. "Now Elizabeth, if you let me examine you, we can see which one of you is right."

"Fine," she conceded.

"Ok, now hop onto that bed."

Sighing, Elizabeth went to sit on the bed Carson pointed her out. He pulled the curtain around for some privacy but not before she could see the smirk creeping up on John's face; he was so going to pay.

Meanwhile, John joined Sedge at the door of the infirmary, crouching down beside her, patting her head in the process. He didn't know if the dog would understand but he still started to tell her what was going on with Elizabeth.

"I'm pretty sure you already know how she is. But you see, she's sick and she doesn't want to admit it. She knows I'm right but I'm sure there's going to be some payback at one point or another. Anyway, as long as she is sick, you'll have to be extra nice with her, and I guess I should too. But I'm sure it's not the first time she's sick since she has you so you might know better than me how she was going to react. And I suppose I envy you that and I kind of wish you could speak so you could help me out on this one."

John didn't notice that while he was talking to Sedge, people passing by them just smiled at the sight. It wasn't the first time that he or Elizabeth were spotted talking to Sedge, and they were not the only ones to do so. Here and there, people talked to their pet as if they were human. If Kate Heightmeyer, the resident psychiatrist that she was, had to guess, she would say that they represented the only family the members of the expedition could ever tell about Atlantis; at least for now.

John rose up to his feet as soon as he saw Carson coming towards him. Elizabeth wasn't with him so it could mean only one thing: she was indeed sick and he was right.

"So?"

"So, she is sick," the doctor confirmed. "She has a mild-case of flu actually so I'd like to give you a shot if you're planning to stay with her. Just to be safe," he added as he saw John's face.

"Ok." John followed the doctor back to his office and sat on the edge of the desk as Carson prepared the shot. He was right when he said that John would stay with Elizabeth while she was sick; both of them knew that if someone didn't take care of her, she would probably go back to her work as soon as she could.

"I've already given her a shot for her fever but here's what she'll have to take," Carson said after he was done with him, holding out a bottle of medicines to John. "One per meal, and I'm counting on you that she doesn't miss one. Her flu is not that severe, so I'm releasing her but she has to go to her quarters and get some rest."

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure she will rest. Even if I have to lock her up in her quarters, she won't work till she gets better."

"That's what I wanted to hear, lad."

While they were talking, they left the office and went towards the bed Elizabeth was on. The curtain was still drawn around to give her the privacy she might need so Carson opened it for them. They were both surprised at the sight that greeted them; Elizabeth was laid down on the bed, asleep.

"You've given her a sedative?" John asked in a whisper, turning towards the doctor.

"What? Are you crazy? I won't give her a sedative without her permission; I don't have a death wish. But I bet she was more tired that she thought and the shot I had given her might also have helped her fall asleep. What are you doing?" Carson asked John as he saw him lifting Elizabeth in his arms.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to wake her up. So, I'm going to carry her back into her quarters."

"As you wish, son. I'm going to pray that she doesn't wake up while you're carrying her."

"She's out cold, I don't think she will, but thank you." Well, at least, John hoped that she wouldn't. The one and only time he did that because she didn't want to go to the mess to eat a decent meal, she told him that she would make him scrub the toilets with a toothbrush, and she did.

Elizabeth in his arms, John left the infirmary, motioning for Sedge to follow him with a nod of his head. He wasn't sure but he thought that Sedge was surprised for a moment at what he was doing with her owner. He dismissed that thought; she was a dog, and as intelligent as she could be, she couldn't possibly have that kind of reaction. Though he had to admit that more than once, she seemed to be able to grasp what was going on.

On his route to Elizabeth's room, he noticed that people couldn't help but look at them, probably wondering what he was doing and what happened to their leader. He decided to ignore them but also knew that rumours were already flying all over the City; it would be hard to keep from Elizabeth the fact that he carried her back to her quarters.

After one last turn, they were finally in front of them and John was careful not to drop her while he palmed the door open. He didn't know how he managed that but he decided to not mull over it for the moment. When they entered the room, John went directly towards her bed and with her still in his arms, he turned the covers down before putting her to bed. He removed her shoes and her vest with her only mumbling slightly but not waking up. While he drew the covers around her, he guessed she was even more tired than both of them thought. Seeing that John was done with Elizabeth, Sedge climbed on the bed, careful too to not rouse her from her sleep, and took her place at her side.

"Ok, Sedge, now I'd like you to keep an eye on her while I go to the control room to tell them that she won't come back to work. Could you do that for me?"

While he hadn't expected an answer, John was not that surprised when she yelped; he had noticed more than once that she seemed to understand what they were saying. With one last look towards Elizabeth, who was still sleeping, and he made a mental note to try and convince her to leave her office before midnight, he left the room.

Once done in the control room, he noticed that it was nearly dinner time and made a stop at the mess to collect something to eat for himself, Elizabeth and Sedge. Hungry or not, she would have to eat something; that would help her feel better. Soup was the better option, but he also took a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in case she was indeed hungry, and if she wasn't well he was.

As soon as he entered Elizabeth's quarters, Sedge looked up at him expectantly, as if knowing he had something for her. He smiled and shook his head while putting the tray on the desk, balancing it carefully on some files. As he placed one of the plates on the floor for Sedge, he heard Elizabeth stir in the bed. Raising his head, he met her still groggy from sleep face with a smile of his own.

"Slept well?"

"Carson drugged me, right?"

"Nope. Seems like the medicines he gave you combined with your tiredness made you fall asleep."

"How did I get back here?" she asked, realising that she didn't remember going back to her quarters. She saw John fidgeting and immediately understood what happened. "You carried me, right?"

"Look, I know you don't appreciate that, but you were sleeping and neither Carson nor I had the heart to wake you up, and we knew that you would be more comfortable in your own quarters rather than in the infirmary…"

"Thank you," she said, interrupting his rambling and surprising him at once.

"What?"

"I said, thank you, John."

"I have to admit that I'm surprised. I thought you were going to make me pay."

"Would it have been for any other reasons, I'd probably have."

"Well then, thank you. I hope you're hungry," he said, taking the tray and putting it on the bed before sitting himself. "Oh, I've nearly forgotten. Here's your medicine; Carson said one per meal so…" Opening the bottle, he gave her one tablet. "I'd suggest you eat the soup first and if you're still hungry there is spaghetti."

If Elizabeth wasn't feeling that hungry before, now that she smelled all that food, her stomach seemed to agree that it was time to eat something. Taking the bowl John was handing her, she smiled at him and took a first spoonful. She had never really been fond of soup but since she was in Atlantis, she had come to love the Athosian turtle soup the chiefs learned to make in their early times here. Finishing her bowl, she put it back on the tray as John was pushing another plate in front of her.

"Eat," he simply said, his mouth full of his own spaghetti.

She had to chuckle at that sight but she hadn't expected the coughing fit that came with it. John's hand immediately came to her back, rubbing it to try to ease the fit while Sedge came at her side of the bed, visibly concerned. She took a few deep breaths, hoping that it wouldn't return before looking down at her dog and patting her head to reassure her.

"Thanks," she muttered, her voice croaking. She took the glass John offered her and took a few sips before putting it beside her on her nightstand.

"You better?"

"Yeah. But I don't feel that hungry anymore. You can have it if you want," she said, pushing the plate towards him.

"Fine. But eat some jello at least. It's the red one, your favourite."

"How do you know that?" she asked as she watched him start on her plate. "And how could you eat so much?"

"Well, it's not hard to figure that red is your favourite colour and when we actually eat together, I noticed that you always take red jello when there's no chocolate cake. And I'm just hungry and McKay and Ronon are way worse than me."

"I know." She paused, taking a few spoonfuls of jello before continuing. "Thank you for having brought food for Sedge."

"No need to."

Ten minutes later, they were both finished with their dinner and John put the tray back onto her desk. He then sat back at the foot of the bed, still facing Elizabeth while Sedge lay on the floor by the bed.

"So, you want to play cards or maybe you want me to leave you alone so you can rest."

"I'm not that tired actually. But I'd prefer chess over cards."

"No problem with me. Where's the board?"

"Actually it's on my data pad but I think I've left it in my office."

"Let me go get it. I have to run by the mess to take the tray back anyway. And I'll asked if anything happened in the City that we should know of," he added knowing that she would have wanted to know anyway.

"Thank you, John."

"I'll be back in ten," he said, leaving her quarters.

"So, I guess it's just you and me for now," Elizabeth said, looking down at Sedge. She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to find more tissues. Looking herself in the mirror, she wasn't surprised to find that her nose was red. "I look like shit," she finally stated before leaving the bathroom and sitting back on her bed.

She patted the empty side of the bed and Sedge took that as the invitation she needed to climb onto it and lay beside her. Looking at her watch, she guessed that John wouldn't be back for a few more minutes and opened her bedside drawer to take the book she was currently reading.

As she was getting to the most interesting part, Sedge raised her head and Elizabeth took that as a warning that John was coming back. Just a second later, he was indeed opening the door and she just had time to put her book under the covers before he could see it. He had her data pad in his hand and was smiling knowingly; no, he couldn't have seen what book it was, could he?

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" he asked, his smile turning into a smirk and she relaxed being sure that if he had seen the book, he would have mentioned it immediately.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to win that game, mister, and you'll be sorry."

"Ok, then. Let's see what you can do."

She opened the game as he got comfortable, meaning he took off his jacket and shoes and sat cross-legged on the bed. She didn't remember having told him that he could do that, but she guessed that since he had brought her food earlier, she could concede him that. He let her make the first move and she decided in her head that he really shouldn't have done that.

An hour or so later, she was jubilant while he was brooding.

"You were saying?"

John decided to not answer that and watched as a smug smile made its way up her face; she seemed to be pleased with herself. He'd like to take his revenge but he also knew that if she didn't sleep soon, Carson would probably have his head if he ever found out. Reaching on the floor for his shoes and jacket, he put them back on.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to sleep," he said, taking her data pad and putting it back on her desk.

"I don't think you leave me a choice."

"No." She was ready to answer when a yawn prevented her to do that. "See, you're tired. Sleep, Elizabeth, you need it otherwise you wouldn't have fallen asleep this afternoon."

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow Elizabeth, Sedge," he said as he made his way out of her quarters. The door was closing behind him when he popped his head back in, allowing it to open again. "Oh and I didn't know you were a fan of trashy novels."

"Out!" she replied, gesturing for him to leave. She heard him chuckling just before the door finally close and sighed. She was pretty sure he hadn't seen it at the time, but she now realised that he was just waiting for the perfect time to mention it.

Shaking her head, she pulled the book from under the covers and opened it at the page she was on when John came back. Reading romance novels was her way to unwind. She was sure John had his own ways; she once saw a guitar in his quarters and she wouldn't be surprised that it was his way. Turning back to her book, she started reading again, unable to wait to read what was going to happen between the characters.

The next morning, she was just finishing getting dressed when the door chimed and opened, John entering with a tray. Both stood frozen for a few seconds before Elizabeth came back to her senses and slipped her t-shirt on. Getting over his own shock, John lowered his head, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks

"I'm sorry," he said, licking his lips, something Elizabeth had a long time ago associated with an embarrassed John. "I should have waited till you opened the door or at least told me to enter. You have every right to be angry at me; I shouldn't have entered your quarters without your permission. I…"

"It's okay, John," she saved him from his rambling. "It's not your fault, at least not entirely." She paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I see you've brought breakfast."

"Yeah. I thought you could be hungry."

"I am, and thank you," she said as she started clearing her desk. "Here, put it there."

She then dragged another chair for John to sit and both started on their breakfast, talking about everything but the city at John's request. Sedge was lying on the bed, observing them, knowing that it wasn't time for her to eat.

"Oh my, I'm late!" Elizabeth exclaimed after she looked at her watch.

"Late? For what?"

"I have a briefing with Major Lorne's team in five minutes, I should really go," she answered, gathering her things.

"No way." John simply said, leaning back on his chair.

"Excuse me?"

"You won't be working today."

"John…"

"I mean it." He stood up, walking towards her and putting one hand on her forehead. "You still have some fever and Carson will have my head if I allow you near your office."

"I have reports to read, mission briefings and debriefings to listen to; I can't take a day off."

"You will. And I'll take care of your work. Stay here for at least today," he continued seeing that she was ready to protest," and if tomorrow you feel better, and provided that Carson clears you, you can return to your work. Humour me, please."

"Fine," she relented, knowing that anyway he wouldn't let her have her way. "But, I want you to tell me everything over dinner tonight, ok?"

"That's a date, then," he replied, winking at her. "Now, I should probably go otherwise Lorne and his men will start to lose patience."

"You better, indeed."

"See you at lunch, I'll bring you something to eat. You, lady, are going to go back to bed and get some more sleep. You look like you need it given by the dark circles I see under your eyes."

And with that he left the room before she could reply anything and coming to think about it, she wouldn't have known what to say. She was actually surprised to see him act quite like a mother hen with her, concerned with her well-being. Smiling, she changed back into her nightclothes and settled back under the covers, Sedge beside her.

She was just closing her eyes to try and get some sleep when the door chimed. She raised an eyebrow, wondering who could possibly come.

"Come in," she called out and the door opened to reveal John. "John? You've forgotten something?"

"Yes. Sedge. I thought I could relieve you of her."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but you have to work and…"

"And she stays with you even though you work too, so she can stay with me as well, don't you think?"

"You're probably right."

"Great. Sedge, come with me."

Elizabeth wasn't that surprised when Sedge instantly jumped off the bed to come by John's side. More than once, she even wondered if Sedge was her dog anymore; if she didn't know better, she would have thought that she belonged to both John and herself and that from the beginning. Or maybe…

John knew precisely the second a wicked thought crossed her mind. She raised an eyebrow and he braced himself for what was coming next.

"Well, it seems that you have your ways with females of every species."

Ok, so he hadn't expected that. He looked at her as if she grew a second head, his mouth slightly open in shock for the second time in a short period of time; he was sure it couldn't be good for his brain. Deciding that the best thing for him to do was to do nothing, he turned back towards the door and left, Sedge in tow.

As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle; it's not everyday that she could make fun at John's expense and if someone was to ask her why she did this, she could always blame the flu and the medicines she had to take. Lying back down under the covers, she closed her eyes.

Sleep was finally taking her when the door chimed. Sighing, she opened her eyes and sat back up.

"Come in."

"Hey, love, I wanted to know how you were feeling this morning," Carson said as he entered, coming to stand beside her bed.

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said yesterday…"

"And I was wrong, I know," she interrupted him. "But I feel better today."

"Ok, but let me see for myself."

"I didn't know you were doing house calls," she joked as he started examining her.

"I don't. I do it just for you."

"Well, thank you."

"What's the need for them anyway? They usually come to the infirmary. You, Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon are actually the ones I tend to see the least; even though you're sick you pretend to be fine," he said with a sound of reproach in his voice.

"You know I have work…"

"Yes, I know but if you don't take some downtime to rest from time to time, one day I'll be forced to intervene. You can't risk your health even for the good of Atlantis," he added, knowing that she would protest. "Humour me and John; you know we're right when we tell you this."

"I know," she admitted in a whisper.

"Where's Sedge by the way?"

"Oh, she's with John. He said that since he was doing my job he could take care of her. So how am I?" she asked as she saw Carson was over with his examination.

"You still have some fever so I'd suggest more bed rest. I'll come by tomorrow morning and we'll see about you going back to work. And don't worry about the city, Sheppard is taking care of everything."

"Have you talked to John this morning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you both said the same thing," she replied, remembering her previous conversation with John.

"Well, it's just that we're both concerned about your well being. Now rest, sleep some more if you can and don't forget to eat and take your tablets. We need you at your best."

"Yes, Doctor," she said, a smile in her voice.

Chuckling, he said his final goodbyes and left the room, leaving her alone once more. This time, she wasn't feeling like sleep would come anytime soon so she decided to continue to read her book; she guessed that she could still take a nap after lunch and that that would make both Carson and John happy.

Meanwhile, John was trying very hard to act like he was listening to whatever Lorne's team was talking about. He really didn't know how Elizabeth could sit at dozens of briefings each week and actually listen to them; or maybe she was just better at faking it than him, he'd have to ask her. The briefing finally came to an end to his relief and he dismissed the team so they could get ready to head off to their mission.

Gathering the files he would have to read to keep Elizabeth informed, he noticed that Major Lorne stayed behind.

"Something on your mind, Major?"

"Not exactly, sir. I just wanted to know how Doctor Weir was feeling."

"Well, she's still sick with the flu. She already wants to come back to work but it's what I call a normal reaction from her."

"Well, then wish her well, sir."

"I will. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes, sir. I'm going to get ready for the mission."

"You do, Major."

They both left the briefing room, John going back to Elizabeth's office. Sedge was sleeping at her usual place on the floor, not disturbed at all to see John sitting at her owner's place. John mused for a moment; she seemed to adapt to every situation that arose to her, which was a common trait she had with Elizabeth.

The rest of the day had gone by quickly for John between meetings with scientists and reading reports. He had just the time to bring Elizabeth lunch but couldn't stay to eat with her, Rodney having requested his presence in his lab ASAP. But by dinner time he was finished with his work for the day, and went back to his quarters to change into casual clothes before going to the mess hall.

Once in front of Elizabeth's quarters, he carefully balanced the tray he had in his hands and chimed the door. This time he waited for Elizabeth to call for him before entering, not wanting to repeat the morning's events. To his surprise, she opened the door herself, also in casual clothes. Sedge immediately greeted her and while he put the tray on the clear space she had made on the desk, he observed them, smiling. He didn't know how they could have survived without each other before Sedge came to Atlantis with them; they seemed to share such a deep bond, one he had never witnessed before he saw them. In a way, he was glad that he had managed to convince Elizabeth to ask for pets in the city.

"So what did you bring us?" Elizabeth asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"You'll see."

Elizabeth watched as John was setting the still covered plates on the desk, careful to put everything in place. She had to smile at his effort and couldn't help but wonder what prompted it. But she didn't voice the question, she was sure she would know sooner or later.

"You ready?" he asked as he drew the chair back for her.

"Thank you."

He sat opposite her and removed the covers on the plates, revealing Elizabeth's favourite athosian's dishes. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

"But… How?"

"Well, as much as I'd love to have thought about it, the ideas not mine. When I was in the mess hall to get our dinner, one of the cooks came and gave me two plates for you. He just told me that he knew you were sick and that it could please you. Somehow he knew that I was bringing you food and basically taking care of you, so he gave me two more plates for me."

"I'll have to thank him later. So what's in the other plates?" she asked, curious.

"Later. First eat the one you have in front of you."

"Yes, Dad," she joked.

While they ate, John was telling her about what happened during the day in the City. When she asked him why Rodney wanted to see him, he simply shrugged and said that it was nothing; that was when she vowed herself to find out what the scientist wanted and what they were hiding from her.

She was feeling better than the day before and she guessed that she needed the time off; she knew the City could survive without her, but she was the one in charge here and she didn't want to appear as fallible in others' eyes.

But she had to admit that while she hated being sick, there was one thing about the whole situation that she really liked: being taken care of.

Fini.


	7. and in health

Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis:

… and in health

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance

Summary: A blessing, a present…

Season/Sequel: season 3, 7th instalment in my _Sedge_ series

Spoilers: a small one for The Siege part 3 (2-01)

Rating: G

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: And here we go, the 7th stories in the series. As always, it had taken a long time for me to write and post it… I'll try to do better next time:P Thanks to all those who read and review this series!

You have a go !

"John I'm fine, stop keeping watch on me like a mother hen," Elizabeth said without even looking up from the report she was reading.

"How did you know I was even there?" John asked from the threshold of her office.

"Let's just say I knew," she answered him, not knowing exactly how either; she couldn't explain but she just _knew_ when he was around.

Ever since she fell sick two weeks prior, he had been there for her, even now that she had totally recovered. He had conscientiously seen that she ate three meals a day and that she didn't work too late at night. If in the first days after Carson allowed her back to work she had found it cute (not that she would admit it in front of anyone), now she was getting tired of it.

"Anyway," he continued, "Teyla has just asked me if I can take her to the mainland. Halling requested her presence ASAP."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, worried that something had happened.

"Nothing serious," he reassured her as if sensing her thoughts. "One of the women is having her child...," he explained, struggling to remember the name Teyla gave him.

"Kalin," Elizabeth provided.

"How do you know? Has Teyla contacted you?"

"No, but she told me about her a few weeks ago. She told me she had to be there for the birth."

"Yeah, as the leader of her people, she has to bless the child as soon as it is born. So, I thought that maybe you and Sedge could come with us. It's been a little while since you had last been there..."

"We went there last week," she reminded him.

"Oh, really?" he feigned to have forgotten and she smiled at that. "So, are you coming?"

"I would have loved to, John, but I'm loaded with work," she said, pointing to her data pad.

"You can do it later…," he tried, though he knew it wouldn't work.

"John…"

"I know, I know. I'll take Sedge then."

"Thanks, John."

"No need to. I'm sure the kids would be happy to see her. Well, Teyla's waiting for us, so… See you later, Elizabeth. Sedge, you coming?" he said, gesturing for the dog to follow him.

Without even a look towards Elizabeth, Sedge followed John out of the office. Not that Elizabeth was surprised by that; it wasn't the first time something like that happened. Sedge seemed to have taken a liking to John since the first time they met. And throughout those few months, they had sort of bonded. She was glad about that; with her work, she couldn't take care of Sedge as much as she liked to and John helped her a lot on this side. Every time she couldn't take her for a walk, every time she couldn't take care of her, because she had mission briefings and debriefings, or more recently when she was sick, he had.

Sighing, she tried to get her mind back to her work. Their weekly status report to Earth was the next day and there was still so much to do.

Meanwhile, John, Teyla and Sedge had left for the mainland. The Athosian leader briefly wondered if she should have asked Carson to accompany them. But she knew there was no reason to; the doctor had examined Kalin two weeks before and he said that everything was normal and that they wouldn't need him. And if they ever needed him, they could still contact him or bring Kalin to the City.

"Stop worrying, everything will go fine. And Kalin will have a perfectly healthy child."

"I know," Teyla replied, not even surprised that he had known what she was thinking about; she wouldn't be surprised if it had been written all over her face anyway. "Thank you for taking me to the mainland."

"No thank _you_. I didn't want to write that report," he explained as he noticed her confused look.

She smiled at that. She always knew that John wasn't a big fan of paperwork; if he could avoid it he would, but with him being Atlantis military leader, he had twice as much. She also knew that Elizabeth would sometimes fight with him for it, but those quarrels didn't last; John knew better than to have an angry Elizabeth on his back.

"So, do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No. Doctor Beckett had offered Kalin and Merol to know, but they had refused. I actually don't understand why your people choose to find out before the birth."

"Well, some people don't like to be surprised or others want to buy precise things, and they can't do it if they don't know if they're having a boy or a girl."

"Would you like to know?"

"I don't know," he replied, quite surprised by her question. "But after all, I have time to think about that."

"Do you not want to have children?"

"I'd like to, but you know what they say, I need to find the mother first. And what about you?"

"I have given it a few thoughts since I became of age. Actually, most of the women of my age among my people already have a child or two, but like you said, I have to find a father first."

"Take your time, Teyla. You're still pretty young so don't rush it."

"I won't," she answered him with a smile to which he responded with one of his own.

Soon after, John landed in a clearing close to the Athosian's settlement. Thanking him once again, Teyla left quickly to join Kalin and her family, while John and Sedge took their time. They were quickly spotted by a few children playing nearby though.

"Colonel Sheppard," Jinto greeted him soon followed by his friends. "You're here for the blessing?"

"Yes. Teyla's already with Kalin."

"The baby's not born yet," Halling said, joining him while the kids started to play with Sedge. "It might take some time. But you're of course welcome to stay and to share our evening meal if you're still there."

"Thank you."

"Doctor Weir has not wished to accompany you?"

"No. She has to work, but I brought Sedge with us. I thought that they would be glad to see her."

"They are indeed," the Athosian replied as they watched Sedge chasing after Jinto. "What do you call them, again?"

"Dogs. It's sad that you don't have them in Pegasus. They're great companions for the humans, especially children."

"I can see that."

"So, could you describe the blessing for me?" John asked, quite curious about it.

"After a child is born, it is brought out for everyone to see. Then, the leader of our people takes the newborn in their arms and introduces it to the Ancestors. There are singings too, but they depend if it's a boy or a girl. Do you not celebrate a birth on your planet?" Halling wanted to know.

"Yes, but it's different. We do not have such a thing as your blessing, at least not that I know of and not so soon after the birth."

"I see. Could you tell me more about your rituals when a baby is born?"

John nodded and started telling him about some of the Earth's customs that took place around the birth.

They continued talking until a woman left Kalin's tent to announce the birth. The sun had just begun setting when Teyla, wearing a blue dress of Athosian design, went out with the baby in her arms. It was still naked despite the chill in the air so everyone could see it was a boy. The Athosians assembled around their leader as she started talking in Ancient. John didn't understand anything but planned to ask her during their jumper ride back to Atlantis.

Soon after, music began and Teyla started to sing. It was the first time he actually heard her sing. He knew from Carson that she had a great voice and now that he was listening to her he could only agree. By the time she stopped, he felt a weight on his right boot. Lowering his gaze to his feet, he saw Sedge's head lying there; she had obviously settled there when he was listening to the songs and he hadn't noticed her.

The night had fully settled when Teyla joined him, having changed back to her usual clothes. She sat down on his left and watched with him as her people continued to celebrate the new member of their community.

"It was beautiful," John said in a soft voice, breaking the silence between them.

"Every birth in my people is dearly celebrated. We had lost so many people because of the Wraith that every new life is a joy."

"They represent a reason to believe and to fight."

"Exactly." She was glad he understood what it meant to them. "I would have liked for Elizabeth to be there. It would have strengthened the bond between our people even more."

"How so?"

"When the leader of another people is there for a birth, they are asked to bless the child too. It gives it another protection."

"Have you told that to Elizabeth?"

"No. I knew she had a lot of work and I couldn't ask her to come knowing that. There would be other births to celebrate together," she reassured him when he started to protest. Both of them knew that Elizabeth would have followed without another thought if she knew what she would have been asked.

"Next time, don't hesitate to tell her. You and I both know that she works too much and that a little break would do her good."

"I will."

"So any births planned in the next few months…?" he asked and Teyla chuckled.

"Actually yes. Mayra will give birth in six of your months."

"Great. What are they doing?" John asked her as he saw the newborn being handed from one man to another.

"It's another of our customs. If the baby is a boy, every man has to hold it. We believe they would confer him their strength."

"Colonel Sheppard," Merol interrupted them.

"Merol. Congratulations for your son."

"Thank you. Would you like to hold him?"

"With pleasure," John answered.

Smiling, Merol placed the baby in John's awaiting arms. Though he had held babies before, it had never been so soon after the birth. He had never imagined that a newborn could be this light and small. Of course, he had seen pictures, but it wasn't the same.

"Here," John handed the baby back after a few minutes. "I'm sure he's going to be a healthy boy."

"We do hope so. Thank you, Teyla."

"I will come back tomorrow with Dr Beckett. I'm sure he'd like to be sure your son is fine."

She placed her hands on Merol's shoulders and touched his forehead with hers. The young father then left, thanking both of them once again.

"Shall we go, Colonel?" Teyla asked, turning towards John who stood up in answer.

"If you think you're done."

"I am."

"Then, we shall."

Saying goodbyes to the Athosians who were still celebrating, they made their way to the Jumper, Sedge in tow. John took a minute to muse over the fact that she had been particularly calm towards the end; usually she was running around till the last second, but it was like she had understood something was happening.

The three of them shared a companionable silence on their ride back to Atlantis. Neither John nor Teyla felt the need to talk, both still feeling the calmness that had taken place during the blessing. John already knew he would have to drag Elizabeth with them for the next birth, not only so she could bless the child too and take some rest, but because he knew she would love to witness the blessing for herself.

After they had landed in the Jumper Bay, John left Teyla to go to his quarters, still followed by Sedge; he had just one more thing to do before going to find Elizabeth. From the Jumper, he had noticed someone on the balcony just outside the control room, and despite the darkness, he was sure it was her.

And he was right. As soon as the door opened, he saw her by the railing.

"Hey, Sedge! Did you have fun?" Elizabeth crouched down as her dog joined her.

"She did. You should have come too," John said, as he came to stand beside her.

"You know I would have liked to, John. How was it?" she asked him and John described it for her.

"You should come next time," he told her after he was finished telling her about the blessing.

"I will," she promised and John made a mental note to remind her of that in six months.

John wasn't sure of what to do next. Her gaze had returned to the Ocean so he took time to really look at her. He had always noticed that she seemed more serene whenever she was on the balcony. As if every worry she might have were washed away by the Ocean wind.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him, surprising him; lost in his contemplation, he had failed to notice that she had turned towards him.

"Nothing," he replied, quickly diverting his eyes. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling. "Actually," he continued, looking back towards her as he took something out of his pocket and handed it towards her. "Happy Birthday."

She was surprised for a moment before she realised it was past midnight; it was technically her birthday. She took the present he was offering her in her hand. It was small, carefully wrapped in a cloth and she couldn't guess what it was.

"Open it," he told her and she did.

She gasped as she saw the silver-like necklace with the drop-shaped pendant. She didn't recognize the gem it was made of but before she could ask him, he started talking.

"I found it in a market place off-world. The woman I bought it from told me it was made of kosia or something like that and the chain is in…" She smiled as he struggled to remember the name. She had another question on her lips but he anticipated. "Anyway, McKay had run tests on it and deemed it safe. But if you ever see it glowing or doing anything it shouldn't do…," he joked and she chuckled a little.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wound her arms around his neck.

He was as surprised as the first time she had hugged him, but he soon recovered and wrapped his own arms around her back. They let go of each other after a few seconds, and he could see that she was touched by his present.

"Do you want me to…," he asked gesturing to the necklace still in her hands, and she nodded. He took it and she turned around, lifting her hair so he could see what he was doing. "Here you go," he said as he was done fastening the necklace around her neck.

"It's really beautiful," she said, fingering the pendant.

"I saw it and I thought it'd look good on you. And I was right."

"I'll have to find a way to thank you someday. You've taken care of me and Sedge when I was sick and you still do, and now that."

"No need to thank me. You would have done the same. But if you really want to thank me, you could…"

"No!" she interrupted him.

"But…"

"I said, no, John."

"How can you say that when you don't know what I want to ask?"

"So you tell me it has nothing to do with the evaluations?"

"How did you know?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"John… I know you, how did you put it again? Oh yeah, _hate_ writing those evaluations."

"I might have said that…," he admitted, reluctantly. "Well, I think it's time for me to go. After all, I need my beauty sleep," he joked and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. He watched as she laughed; those moments were so rare that he sometimes needed to be sure they happened. "Good night, Elizabeth, Sedge," he said after she had calmed down.

"Good Night, John. And thank you, again."

She watched as he left the balcony before going to sit against the wall. She knew she should go to sleep too, but she didn't want to for the moment. She wanted to enjoy the night while she could. She looked down to her necklace and smiled; he seemed to have gone out of his way this year to find her a birthday present.

Sedge took her place on the floor, her head resting on her owner's legs. Elizabeth started to absently stroke her head, thinking about the changes that had happened during the last year. While many things had happened in Atlantis since her last birthday, what was on top of her head was her impromptu meeting in the park with John; if that hadn't happened, things would have gone differently. Sedge would still be on Earth and she wouldn't take as many breaks.

And most of all, things with John wouldn't have evolved the way they did. They had gotten closer during those last months. She had given it a few thoughts before but it wasn't until tonight that she wondered where they actually stood with each other.

As much as she was thinking about it, she didn't have an answer yet.

Fini.


	8. Christmas Spirit

Title: Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis: Christmas Spirit  
Author: Vicky  
Category: romance  
Summary: it's Christmas time again…  
Season/Sequel: season 3, eighth instalment in my _Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis_ series  
Rating: G  
Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse  
Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.  
Author's Note: Finally a new fic in this series, I know, it was time! And a really late Christmas fic, but Muse wasn't there before to let me write it. I'll try to write and post the next one soon, but I don't promise anything. As always, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn.

It was Christmas time again.

Though the expedition couldn't really notice the change of seasons, they knew it was that time of the year on Earth thanks to the calendar. The first two years, they hadn't celebrated Christmas because of crisis, due to the Wraith, but this year, Elizabeth had decided that since things had been pretty calm recently, which wasn't to reassure her in any way, they should have some kind of celebration. But with the different religions present in Atlantis, she wasn't sure how well the idea would be welcomed by non-Christians.

"Why not change the name?" Carson suggested after she had told him about her worries. "Start our own little holiday."

"You think they'd accept that?" she asked, though she had to admit the idea was tempting.

"Aye, love. It'll be the same as Christmas, we'll just give it another name and celebrate for another reason. They'll be happy to have something to look for. People always loved to give and receive gifts."

"Yeah… But it's not like they can go back to Earth and gift-shop," she tried again, and Carson started to think that she might not want to do it after all.

"You know it won't really be a problem; they can still give gifts from Pegasus. So what is it, love?" His eyes stayed on her as hers looked everywhere but at him. He could see that she was nervous; it wasn't often that she was like this, and actually one of the only times he saw her acting like that, was whenever she was around the chair back in Antarctica.

"I'm… I'm not sure it's a good idea," she finally admitted after a good minute of silence. "I'm not talking about anything related to religious beliefs," she continued as she saw the doctor open his mouth to talk, "I think that we can do what you say. I'm just not sure that people would be really enthusiastic. Those who would be there for the holidays are the ones who couldn't go back to Earth to be with their families. I don't know if they'd be in the mood to celebrate."

"Believe me, they would be more than happy. After everything that we went through these past three years, I think we all need some time to rest and celebrate the fact that we're all still alive, and that our friends are. If you're really unsure about it, why don't you run it by John, Rodney and others who will stay here? Now, if you excuse me, my lunch break is over and I have to go back to work," he said getting up and taking his tray.

"I should go too, anyway," Elizabeth replied, having checked her watch. "I have a briefing with Lorne's team in five minutes."

"Good, then, you can start with him after your briefing."

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head; but she guessed he was right and she should take some advice from others. Maybe that would help her on deciding what to do. They parted ways at the doors, Elizabeth turning left to go back to the control room, and Carson right to the infirmary.

She arrived just two minutes before the briefing, and stopped by the catwalk leading to her office. Sedge was lying there, in her usual place, and she had barely gestured for her to come and the dog was trotting out of the office, following her owner towards the balcony. They had fitted out a space for pets in the corner of every balcony, but Sedge was usually the only one going to this particular one, seeing as she was the only pet going anywhere near the control room.

Elizabeth took a deep breath of fresh air, getting ready for the next few hours of work, as she waited for Sedge. She knew she could have gone back inside and asked one of the technicians to take Sedge back to her office once she was done, but she was her dog, and she didn't want to dump her responsibility on somebody else, not mentioning that they all had other things to do than waiting after her dog.

"Come on, Sedge," she said, as she saw she was just sniffing around.

They went back into the control room, and without Elizabeth asking her to, Sedge was off to her office; she had trained her well. Chuck handed her her data pad just as she was walking past him, and she thanked him with a smile, before entering the conference room.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm sorry for being a little late, I had things to take care of."

"It's ok, Ma'am," Lorne answered for his team.

"Good. Now, let's talk about your next mission."

* * *

Half an hour later, the briefing was over, and as they were all leaving their seats, she beckoned to Evan to stay behind.

"Ma'am?" he asked as the last of his team left.

"You're staying in Atlantis for the holidays," she stated, but still, she was asking for confirmation.

"Yes, Ma'am. I thought that since the senior staff is staying, I should too."

"You have no family to go to?" she asked, surprised that he didn't want to spend Christmas on Earth.

"I have, actually, Ma'am. But I'd rather not answer questions about why I'm single for the nth time."

"I understand the feeling, Evan," Elizabeth chuckled. "Believe me, I do."

"Is that all you wanted to know, Ma'am?"

"Actually, no. I uh… I got an idea and I wanted to run it by you and some others before deciding what I should do." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I thought that maybe, this year, we could celebrate Christmas since things are pretty calm lately."

"I think that's a good idea Ma'am."

"That's what Carson thought too. Though he suggested changing the name, inventing a whole new tradition."

"I wouldn't have thought about that myself, but I think Doctor Beckett's right on that point."

"So you think I should go with it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. People need the cheer up it would bring."

"Thank you, Evan," she dismissed him.

She walked back to her office and decided to talk to Rodney and John over dinner. Sitting at her desk, she opened one of the last files she had received and sighed; it was Rodney's report about the new labs they had found. She could already feel the headache coming, but it wasn't like she could just not read it. She could still go to the labs and ask the scientist for a quick summary of what he had written, but she knew she would end up with an even bigger headache. Looking towards Sedge, she wished they could exchange places and she could be the one lying there, sleeping. She quickly dismissed the thought though, and started reading. Thank god, Chuck had left her a fresh cup of coffee.

* * *

The next few hours passed by slowly for Elizabeth. After she was finished with Rodney's report, she asked Radek to come by her office and explain it to her; by now, the Canadian should know that she wasn't a scientist, but he seemed to forget it every single time he wrote a report.

"Thank you, Radek."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he replied, and she smiled.

"Right. What do you think of celebrating Christmas? Well, actually, better than Christmas, our own little holiday. I know you're staying here too, so I'd like your opinion on the subject."

"This is a great idea, Doctor," he immediately said, a broad smile illuminating his face; it wasn't often that they could see him like this.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think for most of us, Atlantis is home now," he continued, and Elizabeth nodded at that, "so we should have our own traditions now. Don't you think?"

"Well, now that you put it like that…"

"Can I request to be the one in charge of the putting up the decorations?"

"For the moment, I'm still not entirely sure of what to do, but you can. But if we go through with this, remember a few things: we can't request anything from Earth. We're only two weeks away, and there's no time for the Daedalus to come with what you might need. And, don't overdo it. I don't want to see tinsel hanging from the Gate, understood?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good then. I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

"I'll start to think about a few things, then," Radek said, leaving her office.

Elizabeth shook her head at the scientist's back, smiling. She wasn't even sure of what her decision should be but he was already planning everything. But it kind of reminded her of her own childhood, and how she enjoyed spending the month leading up to Christmas planning everything, including exactly where to put the ornaments on the tree, to her mother's dismay.

She let her mind wander back to that Christmas, just a few weeks before she left for Atlantis, where Simon had proposed to her. She had never given him an answer, she had needed time, and he had understood. But even now, she still didn't know what her answer should have been. She wondered what would have happened if she had said yes; would she have left for Atlantis anyway? She had read about alternate realities once, and she guessed that in one of those realities, she had probably given him an answer and they had probably married. But as much as she tried, she couldn't imagine not living in Atlantis. This was home now, as Radek reminded her.

With a sigh, she pushed those memories of past times, of a past life, away, and opened a new file. She had still some work left, and some time before John came hunting her down, reminding her once more of how she should eat, and how she was working too hard.

And, in fact, a little more than an hour later, he was standing on the threshold, arms crossed over his chest, and frowning.

"Give me just a minute, John, I'm nearly done."

"Good. Then, I won't have to drag you out of here. Hey, Sedge," he said, crouching down to stroke the dog's head.

"John…," she warned him, though a smile was slowly stretching her lips. "Ok, I think I can go now."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You won't come back later because you haven't finished something?" He waited for her answer, but when she ignored him, he sighed. "Elizabeth? You know Carson doesn't want you to work too late."

"I know. But tomorrow, I'll send our weekly reports to Earth, and there are still some things I'd like to go over before." She took her data pad, and left the office, gesturing for Sedge to follow them. "You know John, you're a bit of a mother hen, sometimes."

"Should I be offended by that?"

"Probably," she smiled, as they made their way towards her quarters. She had to drop off her data pad and Sedge before they could go to the mess hall. She had made it a point that no pets were allowed there, and so far, there had been no problems.

"How was your day?" John asked, as they made their way from there to the mess hall.

"Rodney sent me a fifteen page report," she just said.

"Ouch. I guess that's why Zelenka was seen in your office this afternoon."

"Yes. I'd better understand those reports if someone ever asked."

"Do you?"

"No," she admitted. "Radek made all of it a bit clearer but, I'm no scientist, so I don't think I could really understand anything."

"That makes the two of us."

"Thought you could have been in MENSA?" she teased.

"That only means I'm good in maths," he pointed out. "Science is definitely not my thing, which is why I have McKay on my team."

"I thought you said that was because no one else wanted him on his team?"

"Well, there's that too," he smiled.

They entered the mess hall, and immediately spotted John's team already sitting at a table. They quickly loaded their tray with some food, or rather Elizabeth just took a salad for herself before John put a plate of pasta and a piece of chocolate cake on her tray.

"There's no need for you to be on a diet."

"I am not!" she protested, glaring at him.

"Women only eat just a salad when they're on a diet," he said to prove his point.

"Or when they're not hungry, and I'm not. John, really, stop being all mother hen with me."

"Fine. But you should still eat more than just a salad. Please, humour me," he added when he noticed that she was going to protest again.

"Ok. But if I become really fat, I'm going to blame this on you," she replied, to which John chuckled.

"Good evening, Elizabeth, John," Teyla welcomed them as they joined the table. "Have you had a good day, Elizabeth?"

"It was fine, thanks for asking, Teyla. How was yours?"

"I have sparred with Lieutenant Cadman, and she's getting better everyday. You should train more often, John, or she will soon be able to kick your ass as you put it."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that while John only groaned.

"And how was yours, Ronon?"

"I've trained the Marines. They're getting a bit better, but should they fight with Satedans, they would lose."

"Better not tell them that," John mused, stealing a crouton from Elizabeth's salad.

"Stop it," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So no one wants to know how my day was?" Rodney grumbled.

"Well, let's guess," John started. "You have worked the whole day in your lab, but you haven't made any major discovery or we would have heard it by now. So, am I right?"

"Yes. But you don't have to say it in that tone."

"And what tone was that, McKay?"

"Oh like you don't know…"

"Please," Elizabeth interrupted them before they could go any further. "Let's talk about something else. And actually, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Rodney asked.

"Well… You know how things are a bit calm these days, and it's this time of the year on Earth…"

"Christmas time," John finished for her.

"Yeah. I thought we could do something, but I'd like your opinions. I've already taken Carson's and Radek's, but I think I could use yours too. Carson suggested that we should name it differently to not offend non-Christians, and I kind of agree with that, but I'm still unsure if I should go ahead with all this."

"You should," John said. "It'll be good for the expedition's morale. We should celebrate this time of the year, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, or any other Earth custom."

"What do you think, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, a smile on her face.

"I… I don't think that's such a good idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish some work."

He stood from the table and disappeared with his tray before anyone could say a word. They were stunned by his reaction, and none of them could understand it.

"I should go talk to him," Elizabeth said, ready to get up when John put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Leave him for a moment. You know where he is, so finish your meal, and then go after him."

"But…," she started, but the look in John's eyes prevented her from continuing. "Ok."

"I'm sure Rodney is fine," Teyla tried to reassure her. "Now, may I ask what this Christmas you're talking about is?"

Elizabeth tuned them out as John started to explain this time of the year on Earth for the two Pegasus natives. She couldn't help but worry about Rodney's attitude. Despite what Teyla had said, she didn't think he was fine; he seemed pretty upset when he left the table, and she couldn't figure out why. No one had said anything that could make him react that way. This time she really didn't understand him.

She finished her plate of pasta, and put the piece of chocolate in John's tray. She reassured him with a look that she was ok and left the table. She didn't worry about bringing Sedge food, she knew that John would do it when he was finished there.

Elizabeth walked quickly towards the nearest transporter, barely acknowledging other people. John had been right, she knew where to find him, there was only one place he could be, and it was his lab.

And indeed, she did find him there, his back to the door, looking at something on his computer. She wasn't sure he was really working as she heard no typing, but she could never know with him. She put a hand on his back as she came to stand beside him, noting that there was no file opened on his desktop.

"Oh, hey!" he greeted her with a small voice.

"What is it, Rodney?" she asked; the look he had in his eyes was saddening her, she had never seen him like that before.

"I'm ok…"

"Don't lie to me, please. I'm your friend, you know you can talk to me. I know that it has something to do with my idea of celebrating Christmas. But what I don't know is why you're reacting like this."

"There's nothing, Elizabeth…," he tried but she wouldn't have it.

"Rodney, please," she pleaded with him, squeezing his hand with hers.

"I've… I've never really liked Christmas, even as a child, more so as a child," he finally confessed. He stopped, Elizabeth didn't even know if he was going to continue but she didn't want to push him; this had to come from him. "Family times have always been the worst for me. My parents and the rest of the family never really understood me, only Jeannie did. Which is why I guess I felt so betrayed when she gave up on science. Christmas is just worse because the whole family is there."

"I think Christmas isn't an easy time of the year for most people… We all put up a good face when we're with the family, but on the inside, it's different. We've all been hurt by our family at one time or another. I don't say that to minimize what you feel about it, it's just the truth."

"Why did you choose to stay for the holidays?"

"My mom and I were invited by my aunt, and I didn't really want to see the whole family. If it had just been my mother and I, I would have gone, but… Sometimes, it's better to be with the people you've chosen than with your real family, you understand?" He nodded at her, and she felt like she should continue her story, to share as much as he had shared with her. "There was a time when being with the whole family during the holidays was nice… That was when my father was alive. After that… Everything was different. I had already left home, but coming back for the holidays had always been my favourite time of the year. I was close to my Dad, much closer than I am to my mother, and the holidays after his death… It was hard to be home without him. Don't misunderstand me, I love my mother, I love spending time with her, but my father was the cement with the rest of the family. Without him there, I don't feel like seeing them."

"I didn't know about that…"

"Like I didn't know about your own family… There are just some things that we keep for ourselves."

"You're right about one thing, being with the family we've chosen is better than being with the real one sometimes. I know I've never said it, but thank you for letting me come here, Elizabeth. You gave me a lot that day when you chose me for this expedition.

"I can say the same about you, Rodney," she said, hugging him; he was surprised but soon his arms came around her. "So, can I count on you?"

"I guess," he nodded. "And I think you'd come find me if I don't go, right?"

"Probably."

"So you're going to do this? We're going to celebrate Christmas?"

"Yes. We just need to find a good name."

"Oh, I have an idea!"

"Is it any better than 'Gateship One?'" she asked, a bit worried about what he could come up with.

"You and Sheppard will never forget that one, huh?"

"Guess not," she replied with a smile he returned. "So, what was your idea?"

"Well, it's just a few days after the winter solstice, and there have always been many holidays at this time of the year. So we could keep the same date, but we could celebrate the winter solstice instead. Carson can even tell you that they have a holiday in Scotland around that time. If I recall correctly, it's named _Hogmanay_."

"I didn't know you knew all that about solstice?"

"Well, science isn't the only thing I'm interested in despite what you might think."

"I know. Well, so we call it _Solstice Holiday_?"

"I'd say that sounds good."

"That's settled, then. So, what else can you tell me about solstice and holidays associated to it?" she asked, a bit curious as to what they'd celebrate from this year on.

She stayed for a little while, listening to the stories he was telling her, and she had to admit that if science was as interesting as this, for her at least, she could listen to him for hours on end. She had rarely seen him that enthusiastic, besides the times when he thought of himself as the best scientist ever that is, and she enjoyed seeing him like that.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elizabeth stood by the window of her office and looked at the decorated gateroom. As promised, Radek kept it rather sober; no tinsel or mistletoe was hanging from the Gate, and most of the decorations were of Athosian design; she now understood why he had requested to go to the mainland three times in the last week.

The news of the celebration had been delivered to the expedition the day after she talked about it with her senior staff, and was well-received. People were happy to have something to look forward to, in that time where things were pretty calm. Elizabeth and John had decided to relieve most people from duty that evening, and teams of two were going to rotate to keep an eye on the Gate. He had insisted that teams were made of a civilian and a military, and she had followed his advice, knowing that, should something happen, at least one of them would know how to defend them.

The Athosians had joined them in the City in the afternoon at her request, and she was pretty sure that the kids knew all about Christmas and other Earth holidays already thanks to John. She still had some time left before the party started, but she was already done with her work, and ready to leave. But she was a bit worried that with their leader there, people wouldn't feel free to party as they really wanted. She knew she had to be the one to show the example, and she would do so by asking that everyone go on a first-name basis for the night. That should make things a little easier if she wasn't Doctor Weir, but just Elizabeth, another member of the expedition.

"Hey there," John greeted both Sedge and her as he entered her office. "You're all ready for the party?"

"I am," she replied, as she took in him wearing casual clothes; it wasn't often that it happened when they were in Atlantis, and she had to say that jeans suited him well. "Shall we go?" she asked as she saw the first shift, consisting of Laura and Carson, enter the gateroom. Chuck and the other gate technicians left the room after a few recommendations.

"After you." He paused, and waited for her to join him by the door to continue. "You look really lovely tonight."

"Thank you," she blushed. She was touched by the compliment; she had to admit that she hadn't put a lot of thoughts in her clothes for the evening, deciding on a pair of black pants, and a lavender pink shirt. "You're not looking bad yourself," she returned with a smile.

"Hey, Doctor, Colonel," Laura said as they walked towards she and Carson.

"Please, tonight, it's Elizabeth."

"And it's John."

"I'll try not to forget that. So you're going to the party?"

"Yeah. Rodney and Lorne will come relieve you in an hour so you can join the party. And if something happens…"

"You'll be the first to know, Elizabeth," Carson reassured her. "Now, go enjoy the party, lass."

"I'm going but first…"

"No first, Elizabeth," John interrupted her, taking her arm and dragging her towards the hallway. "They're more than capable to handle things here, so come on, it's time for us to go to the party. See you later, guys," he called out before they turned the corner.

"But…"

"They'll take care of Sedge, and if I know her, she's already lying at their feet."

John wasn't mistaken. While she usually kept away from the gateroom when it was full of people, Sedge left Elizabeth's office after they had disappeared and came towards the only two occupants of the room.

"Hey, Sedge!" Laura greeted her, crouching so she could stroke her head. "It's better here when things are calmer around here, uh?"

"She's not the only one who likes it when it's calm," he paused, before continuing as he noticed something. "Laura? Shouldn't you have a gun or something?"

"It's over here, beneath the console. We've decided to keep a few guns here instead of carrying one all the time. Now, boyfriend of mine, like I've said, things are pretty calm here, and I thought we could…"

"No way," he interrupted her.

"But, you didn't let me finish," she pouted.

"I know what you were going to say." At her look, he elaborated. "You should look really convincing when you tell me that it has nothing to do with us having sex in the control room…"

"Fine," she relented. "But what are we going to do for a whole hour here?"

"We could talk?" He paused, licking his lips. Laura wasn't looking at him or she would have noticed that he was slightly nervous. "Or rather, I should do the talking, at least for now."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I… I had it all prepared, but now, I can't find my words anymore…" he said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Carson? What is it? Do you… Do you want to stop?" she asked, a bit worried that that was what he was going to say.

"No, love, no." To reassure her, he grabbed her face and kissed her lips before gathering her in a hug. "It's quite the contrary actually."

"Carson?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"I swear I had it all prepared, but… I guess that improvising is the best way to do it, anyway."

"Do what, Carson?"

"I love you, Laura. You make me happy. And I'm selfish enough to think that you reciprocate those feelings. This is why I'm doing this tonight. I should wait until we retire to my quarters, well should I say 'ours' now that most of your things have emigrated there? Anyway, I should wait, but I don't want to. Last time I went to see my Mom, I told her about this wonderful woman I was dating, and she gave me something, telling me that I should give it to her. And I'll do it tonight, right now." He got down on a knee and Laura couldn't help but gasp. Letting out a breath, he pulled a box from his pocket, and opened it before her; her mouth fell agape when she saw what it contained and she looked up towards him. "Lieutenant Laura Cadman, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He waited for a good minute for an answer, but as none came he got slightly worried. "Laura? Did I lose you there?"

"Around the time you said my name," she replied, her brain finally catching up. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think it's too soon? Because if you do…"

"No, no, it's not that, but are you really serious? Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I think I did, yeah. And you know, usually it's customary to give an answer, and it's totally cliché to say this, but my knee's beginning to hurt, here."

"Get up, you idiot," she giggled, and he did as asked, a smile of his face. "So… When are we getting married?" she asked, her lips stretching into a grin.

Taking her hands, he pulled her up and hugged her tightly against him. She had said yes; well not literally, but she had accepted to marry him. Despite hoping for that answer, he was still relieved that she hadn't laughed at him. They were dating for nearly a year now, but he had thought that maybe she would have said that she was too young to get married, which he would have understood. But she had said yes, they were engaged. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

Breaking their embrace, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger, before kissing her hand.

"It's beautiful, Carson," Laura whispered. It was a simple yellow gold ring, with a heart shaped diamond on its centre. "What's the history behind it?"

"It was my Mom's engagement ring. My parents didn't have a lot of money when they got engaged, and my father worked hard to be able to buy this ring. She had always told me that once she was sure I had found the right person, she would give it to me. And listening to me talking about you, she understood that this moment had come. She really can't wait to meet you."

"I'd be honoured to meet her too. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead…"

"Can I tell Rodney?" she asked with a grin. "Please, Carson," she pouted.

"Fine. But only if I'm able to watch."

"Well, I thought about doing this when he and Lorne come to relieve us. Unless you want to keep it for ourselves for a while."

"No, no, go and tell him. I think Lorne and I will enjoy the sight."

"You do that."

She pecked him on the lips, but before she retreated completely, he pulled a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Sharing a smile, they took back their seats, holding hands.

"So, there are maybe a few things you need to know about my brothers since you'll meet them pretty soon, now that we're engaged."

"Should I be worried?"

"Well, you're marrying their little sister. So, yeah, they'll probably question your sanity."

"And how is that supposed to reassure me?"

"I guess it doesn't. I guess they will also ask why they haven't seen you before, but we can always say the truth: that we couldn't get a leave at the same time. Just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"That you won't be scared off by them."

"I won't. I'm not marrying them, I'm marrying you. And even though I'm not a big brother myself, I can understand their need to protect you. And I know you, and I don't think they can be as bad as you even if they really wanted."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, you do, love, you do. Now, tell me a bit more about those brothers of yours."

They spent the rest of their watch talking about their respective family, and what they wanted for their wedding. They both agreed that they didn't want too much fussing, but a simple wedding with their families and close friends. After all, they might not be able to have a lot of time to prepare it, especially since they were both on Atlantis, and neither wanted a long engagement.

"Hey, guys," Lorne greeted them as he entered the control room with Rodney who was holding a plate full of food. "Time for you to go enjoy the party."

"Yes, but first, I have something to tell McKay," Laura said as Carson took Evan by the shoulder to drive him slightly away.

"What is it? You've made a bomb out of nothing?"

"No, just that," she replied, raising her left hand to his eyes level.

As soon as his eyes caught the ring, Rodney's eyes went wide and he began to splutter. Neither could make out what he was trying to say, and for a second there, Carson wondered if he should have let Laura tell him. But before he could wonder further more, Lorne started to congratulate him and Laura on the engagement.

"Are you insane?" Rodney finally asked, turning to look towards Carson.

"Rodney…"

"You're going to marry her? This isn't a joke?"

"No, Rodney, I can assure you it's not a joke. I've proposed and she said yes, and before you say anything more, can't you be just happy for us?"

Rodney had the grace to look apologetic.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, hoping that the doctor would come with him. When he indeed followed him to the other side of the room, Rodney was relieved; he hadn't messed it up too badly. "I… I didn't know it was this serious…"

"You've never really asked. But it is. We may still have our separate quarters, but we pretty much live in mine."

"You really do love her." It wasn't a question, but Carson answered nevertheless.

"Yes, I do."

"One last question. Are you happy?"

"I am. She makes me happy. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Well, actually… Why didn't you tell anyone that you thought of proposing to Laura?" he asked, but Carson knew better; Rodney wanted to know why he hadn't told him.

"Because I didn't want _you_ to try to talk to me out of it."

"I wouldn't have…" He stopped at the look the doctor was giving him. "Ok, maybe I would have. Maybe you were right about not telling me. So err… Sorry for how I've reacted and… Congratulations, Carson."

Laura and Lorne watched as the two men hugged a bit awkwardly. She hadn't been surprised by Rodney's reaction; she had been expecting it. But she was glad that he had seemed to understand that this was serious. They would never admit it to each other, and even less to other people, but those two were each other's best friend, they had found each other, and Laura didn't want to be the one who would separate them.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you too," Rodney said as the two went back towards where Laura and Lorne were standing.

"Thank you, McKay. I guess I should have announced the engagement with more tact."

"Since you've just showed off your ring at me, I'd say yes, you should have. Now, leave you two, go to that party announce it to everyone."

Chuckling, the newly engaged couple left the gateroom.

Lorne took some time to think about what had just happened. He was genuinely happy for Carson and Laura, but if anyone had told him when Laura first came on Atlantis, that it was going to end that way, he wouldn't have believed them. They seemed to be so different from each other, but he guessed that there was more to it than he knew, or that the saying was right and opposites attract. He couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him. It had been a while since he really dated anyone; he had affairs from time to time, but no real relationships since he joined the SGC, and then Atlantis: too much work, too many secrets which didn't help relationships. And, unless he started dating another member of the expedition, a civilian preferably, he guessed that that wasn't going to resolve itself anytime soon.

Lost in his thoughts about his lack of love life, he only caught the end of McKay's question.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Could you at least listen to me once? I said, would you have imagined that?"

"That was what was on my mind," Lorne replied, omitting part of the truth. "When I first met Cadman, I would have never thought that she would end up engaged to Doctor Beckett."

"I know. Now, I wonder who will be next?"

"You and Katie Brown?" Lorne tried, knowing, like most of Atlantis, that the scientist was on an on-again, off-again relationship with the botanist.

"We're not at that point… And who told you that we were dating?"

"Come on, it's not a secret for anyone."

"Well, since we're on this subject, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," he just answered, hoping that Rodney wouldn't prompt for more. But it seemed like his luck had run out.

"Come on! Don't say you're not interested in anyone!"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just not seeing anyone right now."

"So, who are you interested in? It's not Elizabeth, is it? Because really…"

"She's my boss, and though I do admit she's a beautiful woman, I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Oh, so you've noticed it too."

"Who hasn't?" Lorne replied with a pointed look. "I wonder when they will cross the line, though. Like anybody else, I guess."

"Yeah, everyone but them seems to have noticed it." He paused, before deciding to change the subject completely: if someone happened to walk into the room, he didn't want to be caught having this kind of conversation. "So, uh, who's next?"

"Ronon and Kate Heightmeyer," he read from the list sitting on the console, "then Teyla and Doctor Zelenka, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir, Miko Kusanagi and Stackhouse…"

"Ok, ok, I got it. So what do we do? We just sit here, and watch the gate, hoping there won't be an off-world activation?"

"Well, technically, we're off-world…"

"Yeah, yeah, like nobody and their dogs had done that one before. No, seriously, there's nothing to do while we're here?" As Lorne shook his head no, he sighed.

"You're not going to work on something or another?"

"Do you see my computer anywhere around here? No, because I hadn't thought that there would be absolutely nothing to do for a whole hour."

"McKay, calm down, eat your food, and you'll see, an hour can go by quicker than you think. At least, I hope so," he added in a whisper; he certainly didn't want to hear him complain for the rest of their shift.

But it seemed like someone up there had a grudge against him, since all Rodney did after he finished his plate was complain how bored he was. He'd make sure that John and Elizabeth knew that he'd rather die a long and painful death than being alone with the scientist again. Maybe this time they would hear him.

Evan was relieved when Ronon and Kate showed up for their shift. When he greeted them, both Ronon and Kate could see that he wouldn't have lasted more time with the scientist.

"Is there any food left?" Rodney enquired. "I hope there is because I'm hungry, and you'd better not have eaten all the food while I was here, Conan."

"And if I did?"

Rodney didn't answer, but just left the room. It wasn't like he could have really threatened the Satedan, after all. Waving at them, Lorne left the room too, leaving only Kate and Ronon in the room.

Kate sat in a chair as Ronon started to take a look at the weapons that had been left beneath the console. She felt apprehensive about the hour; she had never been left alone with Ronon before, and when Elizabeth had told her that she would be teamed up with him of all people, she had told her that, but Elizabeth assured her that the shift would go well. After all, Kate had to admit it was just one hour, but now, it seemed like it would be a long hour.

"So, Ronon," she tried to start a conversation, hoping that he would follow her, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," he grumbled, putting his feet up on the console.

"Ok. Err…"

"Do you want something?"

"No… I just… We've never really talked, and I thought we could take this hour to do that."

"Is that what you psychiatrists do?"

"Us psychiatrists?" she repeated.

"Yeah, is that what you do to make people talk to you?"

"Sometimes, yes. We have to begin with some simple questions before tackling the big one. Did you have psychiatrists on Sateda?" she asked, curious about his life before Atlantis, before those seven years spent as a Runner.

"Yes, and they were quite like you. Always trying to help out people even if they didn't need help."

"Sometimes, they just don't want to admit that they need help, don't you think?"

"Maybe…," Ronon conceded with a smile.

Silence fell upon them again, and Kate wondered if she should pick up a discussion that would interest the Satedan. But what? It wasn't like they had much in common; she wasn't a fighter, and he wasn't one to talk much. Living in Atlantis seemed to be the only thing they had in common.

"Dr Heightmeyer," he started; she turned towards him and nodded for him to continue. "I heard that you and McKay…" he trailed off, but she understood what he meant; she heard that one too.

"There was no 'me and McKay'. Never."

"I thought so too."

"You want to know how this one started?" At his nod, she continued. "It was during our first year here. Teyla was having these dreams about the Wraith, and she came to me to talk about it. McKay was leaving my office at the same moment, and he told her that we were seeing each other to explain his presence in my office. I believe someone else was in the hallways outside my office and heard it, because I don't see Teyla telling everyone about that."

The Satedan silently agreed with her.

"Those kind of rumours existed on Sateda too, but I believe that they exist pretty much anywhere."

"Yes. Some would say that it's a good way to unwind, and to have a good laugh in some cases."

"Have you heard the ones about Sheppard and Weir?"

"Who hasn't? I think that even they are aware of them by now. But they can't do anything about it, like anybody else. See, if you try to deny a rumour, then people will start to believe that this rumour was true. The best way is to keep silent when you hear one about you."

"Are there? Rumours about me, I mean."

"There are. But I won't tell, so don't ask," she replied with a smile.

"Tell me, Doc," he decided to change the subject, "why did you decide to join this expedition?"

"I was working at the SGC with Doctor McKenzie for three years when Doctor Weir came to see me, asking if I wanted to be part of an expedition that was going to the lost City of Atlantis. She told me that with everything that could happen, beginning with the fact that it was a one-way trip at the moment she was talking to me, they would need someone to talk to. I took a few days to think about all this before I was able to give her an answer. And to answer your question, I just realised that I wanted to be part of something like that, and despite the attacks, and everything else, I don't regret anything. What about you? Why did you stay?"

"Sateda was gone. They were giving me a chance to kill all the Wraith one day," he shrugged.

"And a home?" she tried.

"Yeah, I could say that too."

Now that she was at ease with Ronon, Kate continued to ask him questions, quite curious about the life on Sateda before the Wraith came. She could also see that something was haunting him, but she couldn't say what. She guessed that if he wanted to talk about it, he would, but she didn't have much hope; he was not a talkative person, like most people in this expedition she could say, and unless he was really bothered about it, he wouldn't come to her. But that didn't mean she couldn't offer.

"Look, Ronon," she started after he had told her about what they were taught at school. "I can see that something happened and that you're still haunted by that. And while I think that has to do with the Wraith attack on Sateda, I still think there was something else, something way more personal. I'm pretty sure you don't want to, but if you want to talk, if you want someone to listen to you, then you know where to find me."

"You're pretty observant. But I guess it goes with the job."

Before he could add anything else, voices could be heard down the corridor. Kate checked her watch and indeed, the hour was already up. She looked up in time to see Teyla and Radek enter the control room.

"I hope you're ready for a boring hour," Ronon said, though the look he sent Kate told her that he hadn't really meant.

"Actually, Doctor Zelenka promised to tell me about his hometown, so I think it's going to be a pretty interesting hour," Teyla replied with a smile.

"And I will."

"Well, then we leave you the room. Sedge has gone back to Elizabeth's office," Kate said indicating towards the dog's lying form on the floor. "See you later."

"Bye!" Ronon echoed, already walking away.

"I expect you to tell me about your parties back on Sateda," Kate said, taking his arm. "I've stopped you before you could go there, and I'm quite interested by that."

"They seem to have somehow bonded," Radek noticed, and Teyla nodded.

"Yes. Elizabeth and John were right to put them together for their watch. So, about your hometown," she continued, turning towards the scientist. "What is its name and what's the name of your country also?"

"It's the Czech Republic, and my hometown is Prague, the capital of the country. I wish I could show you pictures, but I don't have any here. But I'll take some next time I go home. You'll have to take my word on it, but it's a real beautiful city. There are many, many places to see all over the town, but the centre of Prague is my favourite place. And you should see the castle. I believe that you would like Prague."

"I believe that too, Doctor Zelenka. And I think were I ever to go on Earth, it'll probably be one of the places I'd ask to visit," she added, and in her eyes, he could see that she was saying the truth, and wasn't just trying to be nice.

"Please, it's Radek. I've told you about my favourite place to be on Earth, so what is yours? I mean, here in Pegasus."

"That has to be the lake I went to with my father when I was just a little girl. I often went with him to market places, because I was going to be the leader one day, and even if I was quite young, he wanted me to learn. Not far from one of these market places, there was this lake. Whenever we were going to this planet, we would stop there, and sit by the lake for more than an hour, just watching the sky reflect on the water. I've sworn that when I have children, I will take them there. But I think that will not be for a few more years," she added with a smile.

"Don't be in any hurry about having children," Radek said in a surprisingly soft voice that she had never heard from him. "I know that the women in your people have their children quite young, and after having seen what I've seen, I understand why, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't live your life before."

"Radek?" she prompted, sensing that there was more behind it that what he had said.

"My mom was only 16 when she gave birth to me. My brothers and sister followed pretty quickly, and even though she never said anything, I've always noticed some regret in her eyes. She wanted to do something else of her life, but we came in the picture, and it wasn't possible anymore. I know that she has chosen to have me and my brothers and sister, but that doesn't mean I feel less guilty for that."

Teyla didn't know what to answer to that, and she guessed that there was no right answer. If she knew anything about the scientist, she was pretty sure she was the only one of the expedition to know that, and he had probably hadn't told a lot of people about this before. She felt touched to have been the one to receive this confidence.

"Is your mother still alive?" she asked, and he nodded in answer. "Then, you should talk to her about that. Keeping it for yourself isn't good, and she should know what you think."

"I'll think about it." He paused, before continuing in a more cheerful voice. "So what do you think of the party?"

"It's very entertaining," she replied with a smile. "And you've made wonders with the decoration both here and back in the mess hall."

"Thank you. I believe Colonel Sheppard explained everything about Christmas and its meaning."

"Yes. But I have to say that I do not understand why an old man would dress up in this red outfit and visit every house on your planet during the night."

"Ah, Santa. Well, he doesn't really exist. First, it's technically not possible to visit every house on Earth during one single night."

"So, why do people believe in him?" she interrupted him.

"Those who believe in him are children, they don't understand that. But let me tell you the story behind Santa. Some associate him with Saint Nicholas who has a reputation of giving gifts anonymously to people. Now, don't ask me why they think it was him since the gifts were anonymous, I don't know, but I guess that people needed a name behind this. There are many other origins, but it's the one I know. He is believed to live somewhere in Finland, in Lapland Province by Europeans, and Americans thinks he lives at the North Pole. And actually, Santa's house exists in Lapland Province, and people can go and visit it. It is said that he makes a list of children who has been good during the past year, and of those who have been naughty, and while the first receive many presents, the later only receives coal. Yes, that's pretty mean to say that, but it's the only way most parents have found to make their children behave," he explained as he saw Teyla was ready to protest. "Anyway, on Christmas Eve he puts all the presents on his sleigh, and goes around the world to distribute present during the night, thanks to his eight flying reindeers. And they have names."

"Really? And what are those?"

"Quite easy for one who know the story by heart since he's a kid," Radek replied with a smile. "They're names are Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder and Blitzen. And I would add Rudolph, the ninth reindeer, the red-nosed one. Santa would use him on foggy nights."

"You said there was a story about those reindeers?"

"Yes. It was a poem by Clement Clarke Moore. Want to hear the lines about the reindeers?" As Teyla nodded, he plunged in his own memories of past Christmases, and heard the voice of his father telling this story to the whole family. "'Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!'," he quoted. "There are many stories about Santa around the world, and children love them. And you should see the number of movies that are shown on TV during that time of the year on Earth, to help people be in the spirit."

"I think my people would read some of those stories, well the children at least. I should ask Doctor Weir if she could help in obtaining some of those books."

"And she will help you."

"Please, Radek, tell me more about this Santa."

"With pleasure," he replied, and started telling her about other stories he knew about the old man.

He had always known that Teyla was interested in Earth traditions, and it seemed like Christmas was no exception, probably due to the fact that they were celebrating the day without really celebrating it. He was quite happy about sharing those tales with someone else; it reminded him of his childhood when he would tell them to his brothers and sister.

"I know it may be a lot to ask, but would you mind telling those stories to the children when we go back to the party?"

"No, not at all. I mean, I'd be happy too." It was not a secret in Atlantis that he was not a big fan of children, but he guessed that he could make an effort at this time of the year. "But won't they be asleep? It's getting quite late," he said, after having checked his watch.

"You're right. With everything going on, I hadn't realised the time. Then, if they're asleep, could you do it tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." They shared a smile, before he looked around the room, his eyes falling on the gate. "It's been quite calm these last few weeks…," he thought out loud.

"Yes. I don't believe that any teams have seen any Wraith in some time."

"What do you think that means?" Radek asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I don't know. But I don't think it means anything good."

"Neither do I. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to connect the long range sensors, just in case."

"I was going to ask you to do that, actually," came Elizabeth's voice as she entered the control room.

"Elizabeth? It's not the time for your watch, yet," Teyla said, surprised to see her already there.

"I know. I just came early to take Sedge for a walk." She looked around her, trying to locate her dog, but found nothing. "Where is she by the way?"

"Oh, she's gone lying in your office some time during Ronon and Doctor Heightmeyer's watch," Radek answered.

"Thank you." She turned towards her office, and indeed, in the dark, she could make out Sedge's form lying on the floor. "Sedge!" she called her dog.

As upon hearing her owner's voice, she raised her head, and when understanding that she was waiting for her, she trotted out of the office, and towards Elizabeth. With a nod towards Teyla and Radek, she left the room for the balcony, with Sedge in tow.

"It's quite amazing the relationship she has with her dog," Radek commented when the two were out of earshot.

"Yes. And Sedge is a real sweet. The children really love her whenever she comes to the mainland with Elizabeth and John, or just John sometimes."

"You don't have dogs, or animals that look like dogs, around here?" he inquired, not remembering having seen them during his few trips to other planets.

"Not that I know of. There are little animals that could be considered pets, but they're nothing like dogs."

"I see."

Radek watched as Elizabeth came back inside, her cheeks a bit red from the cooler air outside. It was nowhere near as cold as what they would get back on Earth, but this time of the year on Atlantis was the coolest they could have. He couldn't help but notice that it was the most relaxed that he ever saw her, and it suited her. She had this glow on her face, and if he didn't already have a crush on her, he would have one by now. She was a truly beautiful woman, and he knew he wasn't the only one to think that. But he also knew that nothing could happen, not because she was his boss, but because he didn't stand a chance beside _him_; she'd never see him that way, anyway. He had slowly accepted it, came to terms with it, and was moving on.

"Radek?" Teyla's voice jolted him out of her thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"Why don't you two go back to the party," Elizabeth said, and Radek turned around to find her standing just behind him. "I'm here now, and John shouldn't be too long, so, just go."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I am. Now, go," she shooed them out.

She watched them leave, and turned to go to her office, followed by Sedge. She navigated in the dark towards her desk, and took her data pad, intending to play a game of solitaire while waiting for John. When she turned back towards the door, she jumped slightly, startled by the figure standing on the threshold.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," John said, the light coming on in the office thanks to his gene. "I saw Teyla and Zelenka in the hallways and they told me you were already there. I hope you don't plan to work, tonight…," he said, gesturing to the data pad.

"No. Don't worry. Tonight is a no work night. I wanted to play a game of solitaire while waiting for you, but since you're here, I don't need that anymore," she said, returning it to her desk.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "It's a nice party, uh?"

"Yes," she said, walking towards the door, and he was about to step aside to let her exit the office when Sedge barked. "What is it, girl?" Elizabeth asked, but her only answer was another bark. Noticing that Sedge was looking at something above her, she lifted her head. "Oh…"

"What is it?" John asked, following her gaze.

"Who could have put this here…?"

"Probably someone who wanted to kiss you," John mused for a second, before continuing as he saw Elizabeth trying to reach up for the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking it down," she replied, wondering why he made her state the obvious.

"Well, first, I think, we should respect the tradition, after all we're both standing right beneath it…"

"John, nobody would know if we respected the tradition or not, nobody would even know that we were standing here together."

"Sedge would know. I'm not saying she would tell, she's way too loyal to you to do that, but… And we would know. Traditions are meant to be respected, after all…," he trailed off.

She thought about it, and wondered why he was so adamant to respect this particular tradition. An answer popped into her mind, and she decided that it might be it, but there was only one way to find out.

Making her mind up, she nodded to him, and leaned up to meet his lips, her hands coming to rest on his chest. The kiss was chaste, nothing more than two pairs of lips pressed against one another, but still, emotions rushed in her; it was really different than the kiss they shared when they were possessed by Phoebus and Thalan, she didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact that this time she was in control of her body, but she could feel something in his kiss, something that hadn't been present in the other one.

"Was it good enough for you, John?" she asked in a husky voice, but he said nothing, just recaptured her lips with his own for another slow kiss.

As surprised as she was that he initiated a second kiss, she was still an active participant, knowing that they could still use the mistletoe as an excuse if anyone walked in at that exact moment. She was ready to let herself go completely when she felt something, or rather someone's head pushing against her backside. She took one of her hands off John's chest, and tried to chase her away, but it didn't work as another, more powerful, push, made her break the kiss.

"Sedge!" she reprimanded, turning her head to look down at her dog, who had the grace to lower her head. "I'm sorry, John," she said, turning back to look at him. "She sometimes reacts like that when I'm this close to a man…"

"No problems. We might have been a bit carried away too," he admitted. "She probably wanted to remind us that we were here to work."

"Maybe," she conceded, taking a step away from him. "So, now that you've gotten what you wanted, could you take it down?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"John… This wasn't here when I entered the office," she trailed off, knowing that he had understood what she meant.

"Right… So… What did you ask Santa for Christmas?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his change of subject. But she also knew that they had a silent agreement to not talk about what had happened, at least not for the moment. But it wasn't going to stand between them and make them uncomfortable either. They'd just live with that, waiting for a more appropriate time to think about it. There would be one, it was just not now.

For the moment, they would just enjoy this Christmas Spirit they seemed to bathe in.

Fini

A/N 2: Here is the engagement ring Carson gave Laura.


	9. New Year's Eve With You

Summary: As she heard her doorbell chime, she knew that her plans might be compromised  
Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.  
Author's Note: The ninth story in the _Sedge's adventures in Atlantis_ series. But it can also be read as a standalone. I had hoped to have it written sooner, but with uni and other things, it had been longer than I expected. And it also has nothing to do with what I intended to do at first. Hopefully, the next part won't take as long. The title is shamelessly snagged from Glee's original song 'Christmas Eve with You' (with a change, obviously). Written for the Sparky Advent Calendar!

###

Christmas had come and gone in the Lost City of the Ancients. New Year's Eve had crept up on its inhabitants. No party has been planned by the senior staff, but Elizabeth knew that most of those who weren't on duty tonight would be gathering in the mess hall. John and Elizabeth had been invited to join, but had declined, knowing they would be freer to celebrate if their bosses weren't around.

She didn't know how John planned to spend the evening, with Teyla and Ronon on the mainland for a few days, and Rodney at his sister's on Earth, but for her part, she was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing for once. She was already settled on her bed, Sedge lying at her feet, and a book in her hands. A book that, she hoped, would take her far away from Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy.

But as she heard her doorbell chime, she knew that her plans might be compromised. Getting up from the bed, she sighed, hoping that whoever her visitor was, it wouldn't take long. The only thing she knew for sure was that it couldn't be an emergency; they would have radioed her if it was.

She opened her door to find John on the other side. He was holding a heavily loaded tray in his hands, and before she could ask what he was doing there, he handed it over to her, and disappeared. Rolling her eyes at him, even though he couldn't see her, she left the door open and went to set the tray on her thankfully cleared desk. Sedge, having smelled food, jumped off the bed, and sat expectantly beside her owner.

"What is up with him, now, eh Sedge?"

Her dog tilted her head, as if she was wondering the same thing, but Elizabeth knew that she was just waiting her share of the food.

She couldn't ask him what he had planned when he came back, because as soon as he dropped what he was holding on her bed, he was off again. She went to check what he brought, and raised her eyebrow when she saw it was a laptop and a projector, though she wasn't surprised when he came back one last time holding a fold-up projection screen. She palmed the door closed, and turned to him in askance.

"I thought we could have a nice movie night," he just said as a way of explanation. "We can still have a nice evening even though we don't participate in the festivities."

"I was having a nice evening," she countered.

"Reading a book?"

"It's a great book."

"That you've read before," he interpreted her words correctly. "Come on, Elizabeth, just humour me. Let me set everything up and we'll watch something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he replied, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes good-naturedly at him.

"And what's all this?" she asked again, gesturing to the tray sitting on her desk.

"Well, it's not movie night if we don't have snacks."

She took a closer look at the tray, and noticed that there was popcorn, different types of candy and of course chocolate.

"You've thought about everything, I see."

"I even though about Sedge," he said, retrieving the bag of dog treats he had in his pocket and handing it to Elizabeth.

"You're spoiling my dog."

"As if you don't."

"I'll have you know that... it's much more difficult to do so, here than it was back on Earth," she had to admit.

They shared a smile, before he returned to his work of setting everything up. Seeing where the projection screen was, she guessed that the only place they could sit on was her bed. She brought the tray over, and set some cushions against the headboard, before sitting down.

"You're all settled, I see," John said, as he turned around when he was finished.

"Just waiting for you."

As she saw him raising an eyebrow in surprise, she realised how it sounded, and blushed. She guessed it could have been worse: she could have said it in a room full of people.

"Well, you'll just have to wait a minute longer. I still have to go get one last thing."

She was thankful that it gave her some time to recover.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised when she saw him returning with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She got up and took the glasses from him, as he opened the bottle.

"Compliments of General O'Neill," he said, as he poured them each a drink.

"To a year that was full of discoveries."

He returned the toast, and they took a sip before he invited her to sit on the bed. She obliged, and watched as he started the movie before turning off the lights in her room. Curious as to see what he had picked, she concentrated on the screen before her, and didn't look when she felt the other side of the bed dip when he sat down.

"_Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Should I be worried that you recognized it within the very first second of seeing that woman embroidering?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned her head towards him for a second, and narrowed her eyes at him.

As the title appeared on screen, she couldn't help but wonder what prompted him to choose to watch this with her, tonight. She didn't peg him as someone who would watch this genre on his own volition. But as always, he surprised her.

Those thoughts were soon forgotten as the first scene started, and she focused on the characters and the story on screen.

###

It was well past 2am when the last episode ended, but she was far from feeling tired.

Sometime during the night, her head had come to rest against his shoulder, without her really noticing. But now that it was over, and that her mind was brought back to the present time, she felt self conscious and sat back to her original position.

"Why did you want to watch this?" she asked, unable to stop her curiosity for a second longer.

"I remember you talking about it once."

She was surprised by his answer; she did remember mentioning it a couple of years back, but it was just a comment in passing, and she would have never thought he would remember it.

"Thank you, John."

"Just a question, though. Did I imagine it, or were you actually speaking along with the characters at some points?"

"I may have watched it more times than I care to admit," she replied, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him; after all, they were adults.

"You know, we were so caught up in the story, that we missed Midnight by a couple of hours. Happy New Year, Elizabeth," he said softly, and kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year, John."

She kissed him on the cheek in return, and they smiled at each other.

"Well, I should probably go," he said, before getting up from the bed. "It's late enough, and you must be tired."

"Not really."

"Still, it's late. Just give me a few minutes to gather everything."

She watched him undo the work he did a few hours before, unhooking the laptop from the projector, and closing the projection screen. He left her alone, presumably to put everything either back where he found them, or most probably in his quarters.

When he came back, she was waiting for him by her desk, two glasses full of champagne in her hands.

"It would have been a shame to let it go to waste," she said, handing him one of the glasses.

"I'm sorry if I have disrupted any of your plans for this evening."

"I can always read this book at a later time. I liked spending New Year's Eve with you, John."

"Me too. Maybe next year, we could do it on Earth?"

"If nothing prevents it, I'd like that," she replied, just as Sedge barked from her spot on the bed. "And I think Sedge would like it very much too," she added, giggling.

She was feeling a little light-headed, something she attributed to the champagne in her hand, and when John stepped closer, she didn't immediately notice it. It was only when she had to raise her head to keep looking at his face that she realised how close they were standing to each other.

She noticed his eyes flitting from her eyes to her lips, and her look drifted to his lips, before she looked back up into his eyes. His face inched closer to hers, until she could feel his breath on her skin. Her eyes closed in anticipation to what was to come. Their noses bumped, and she parted her lips slightly, waiting for his touch.

Sedge's bark made them jump away from each other, and she opened her eyes. The moment was gone.

She refused to meet his eyes, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw that he was doing his best to look at anything but her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he beat her to it.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

He put his glass down on her desk, and turned away from her. He was almost at the door when she finally found her voice.

"Wait, John!" she said, and he stopped, his hand poised over the sensor, but didn't turn around. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah, we are," he answered in a whisper, before opening the door.

"Goodnight, John," she called, just as the door was closing behind him.

Left alone, she walked to her bed, and lied down beside Sedge, an arm around her dog.

"Happy New Year, Sedge."

Fin

A/N: Ok, don't hate Sedge. I have plans for John/Elizabeth, and it didn't include a New Year's kiss, at least not in the latest version of this plan.


End file.
